Violet's Brewing Storm
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sequel to "Uncharted Territories" Sometimes things aren't always as they seem, Violet's father returns to Chicago and takes Matt and Gabby to court for custody of her. Meanwhile Gabby, Matt and their family and friends deal with the pressures of raising families and growing-up.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Here it is the sequel to "Uncharted Territories". Throughout this story the characters are going to go through a lot and some of the children are going to go through complete transformations in terms of who they are. I really want this to be a coming-of-age story for all the children but mostly Violet. I'm planning for this story to span over three years in my brainstorming but we'll see what happens. A huge thank you to my beta-refer and friend who helped me with the title and who edited this chapter for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Daddy?" Violet looked up at her birth father and then back at Matt; still trying to figure out what to do. So she began to cry and moved and turn into Matt.

"I'm so sorry sweetie I-" Jim began.

"Don't you dare!" Matt stepped in front of Violet gently pushing her out of his view, "You have no right coming here let alone talking to her!"

"I'm her father!"

Although he was fuming with anger, Matt turned to look at Violet, "Go get Aunt Gabby alright."

"Okay," She nodded and left.

Turing back to Jim Matt raised his voice, "What do you want?" He sneered.

"I just want to see my daughter."

"The daughter you abandoned? The daughter who you left without both parents when your little fling caused her mother's car to crash and-"

"That was an accident!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd been able to keep it in your pants!"

"Matt," Gabby was suddenly beside him and squeezing her hands.

Matt took her non-verbal skills and sighed, "Look you gave up custody and no court is going to make me let you see her. So you're not getting anywhere near her alright?"

"We'll just see about that," He turned and in one swift moment he was walking away again.

"Matt," Gabby turned tentatively to him.

"He's never going to get anywhere near her!" He yelled and slammed the door before walking back into the kitchen. He immediately went over to Violet who was sitting at the table and staring off into space, "Violet-"

"No!" She surprised him by standing up, "You lied! He's sorry! He said he's sorry," She sobbed, "He loves me!"

"Sweetheart," Matt tried to find the right words to explain what had just happened to the girl; nothing came to mind.

"I hate you!" She screamed, "I hate all of you!" She ran out of the room.

Hearing footsteps running up the stairs and then a slamming door Matt and Gabby both perceived she had gone to her bedroom.

"This is a mess. First thing Monday morning I'm going to call the lawyers," Matt spoke aloud, "Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her."

"Matt," Gabby resumed feeding Javier and Rafael, "Calm down and lets talk about this."

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about Gabby. He can't be a part of her life!"

"I agree what he did was awful but he did apologized and for what its worth he sounded sincere. We should give him a chance to explain why he wants to see her again. It might help her to see her father. We can still have custody but maybe we can work out visiting rights.

"No. Not after what he did to her; I need a drive, " And with that he left and stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Diego walked by where Eva was doing her homework, he stopped behind her and saw in fact she wasn't working on homework she was busy drawing hearts in her notebook. Taking a great opportunity he snatched it away from her.<p>

"Eva's in love, Eva's in love!"

"Diego!" She shot up a deep shade of red on her checks, "Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" He ran around the kitchen with it.

"Hey!" Laura took it away from her son and handed it back to Eva "No running in the house and near the stove…" She sighed, "Diego you're so much like Antonio."

Diego smiled at the last part of his mother's comment, "Is Eva even allowed to date?"

"That's none of your business," Laura scolded.

"It's okay Mom, Diego's just in-love," Eva piped up.

"WHAT?" Diego turned on his older sister, "I am not!"

"You like Violet's best friend Annabelle."

"Ewe! No I don't. I don't like her, not even as a friend."

"You pull her hair and bug her all the time, you like her."

"No, she's gross and I-" Diego didn't know what else to say so he pushed his sister.

"Okay! That's enough, both of you!" Laura once again turned away from the stove where she was making dinner. "Go to different rooms."

Eva left the kitchen.

"Diego why won't you rake the leafs outside its one of your chores to do every week this month remember,"

On the first day of every month Laura, Antonio and Diego and Eva sat down and discussed what chores they could do for the upcoming month, something's like cleaning rooms, and doing dishes or Eva cooking dinner remained the same but some things changed and with Laura now seven months pregnant both children, at the insistence of their father had more responsibilities to do.

"Okay fine," He huffed and walked out of the room and into the coatroom; the words Eva said still replaying in his mind. He didn't like Annabelle, at least he was pretty sure he didn't, then again Eva was thirteen and in high school, as much as he hated to admit it she was smart; plus she definitely knew more about romance then he did.

"I don't like her," He repeated once more as he entered the garage and retrieved a rake to begin cleaning up all of the falling leaves. It took him nearly an hour to complete both the front yard and most of the backyard, by the time he got back into the house and into the kitchen Eva was setting the table for dinner.

"All finished?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Diego responded as he slouched into a chair.

"Don't groan," She chided, "It's going to do you well to learn how to work hard."

"Right now I'm tired. And I still want to work on my science project."

"If that electric whatever of yours gets anywhere near my room-"

"It's an electric current," Diego interrupted his older sister."

"Whatever," She flipped her hair.

Diego mimicked her.

"Ugh," She groaned and hit his head.

"Okay, both of you, I'm not in the mood." Laura warned.

"Here Mom," Eva jumped in and took out the dish from the oven, "You just go and sit down."

Laura watched her daughter and smiled proudly, "Very grown-up Eva thank you."

"I'm just helping," She shrugged as if it was no big deal, the truth was though she had a crush on this guy in her grade and he had asked her out next Saturday, now she just had to get her parents permission, her mother wouldn't be that hard; it was her father she was worried about. She'd talk to him on Monday after school.

* * *

><p>Matt didn't know why but he ended up passing Shay and Severide's apartment on his drive, when he stopped and pulled up to the curb he realized grabbing a beer with his best friend was what he needed. He put money in the meter and made his way towards the building, after texting Severide he was buzzed up.<p>

"Hey man," Severide greeted him at the door, "What's up?"

"Violet's father just showed up at our house," He replied angrily, "He wants to be a part of her life. I told him he couldn't be and he threatened me. He said he'd make sure he was."

Severide obviously hadn't been expecting that and he seemed a little taken aback by the statement. He was about to say something when Shay walked towards them.

"Did I hear you correctly? Violet's father is back?

"Yeah," Matt huffed out, "And to make matters even worse Violet thinks Gabby and I are the bad guys. She told us we lied to her about him."

Shay shook her head, she was well aware of the progress Violet had been making; she was worried, as were Matt and Gabby that she'd become more withdrawn again.

"When I get my hands on him I-"

"Kelly," Leslie glared at her bets friend, "That's not going to help any, that goes for both of you," She looked between both men, "Is Gabby at home?" She asked Matt changing the subject.

"Yeah, I kind of stormed out after we had an argument."

"Okay so go back and talk to her." She saw Matt was about to respond so she elaborated, "You two need to lean on each other. You know Violet better then she does, just like Violet needed you when she was in the hospital she needs you now. Gabby needs you too and so do Javier and Rafael."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Matt rubbed a hand over his face, "Things were finally starting to look up too…"

Shay and Severide shared a look between them, and Shay smiled at him and she spoke up, "We have some good news, we're finally going to have that baby we've been wanting for awhile."

That brought a smile to Matt's face, "That's great. Really, I'm so happy for both of you," He went to hug Shay, "Does Gabby know?"

"No, not yet."

"She'll go nuts, be prepared to go baby shopping every day until the baby's born."

Shay smiled, "Yeah I think I'll call her."

"Good."

"Now you go home and be with your family, you and Kelly can go out for drinks tonight maybe."

Severide looked at Casey, "I think she's even more bossy now."

"Hey!" She stepped forward and slapped him over the head.

"Owe," He rubbed his head, "That actually hurt."

"Oh poor you," She quipped in return.

Laughing Matt waved to his friends and made his way back towards his car and home.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **A huge thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story, it means so much to me. I holt you all enjoy this chapter just as much and please remember to review :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

That Monday at school Violet was not herself, and if Gabby hadn't written a note explaining some of what was now going on she'd be calling home.

"Violet!" Annabelle impatiently pulled on her hand as everyone rushed past them, it was first recess and Violet was walking at a snail's pace.

Violet didn't respond, she had barley talked all morning.

"Violet!" She tugged her arm again.

"Let go of me!" Violet pulled her hand away and ran down the hallway disappearing out of sight.

Annabelle watched her friend runaway not sure what to do. She knew Violet was upset but she didn't know why. Should she go after her? Tell a teacher? They were always told that when something happened they couldn't deal with to go to an adult, but how did you know when you couldn't deal with something. Annabelle didn't know.

"Annabelle," Mrs. Chatwick saw the girl standing not far away from the classroom. She was headed to do some photocopying but backtracked when she saw the girl.

"Violet ran down the hall!" She blurted out using her finger to point the way. "She was upset. What's wrong?"

"Oh," Mrs. Chatwick sighed, "Go outside and play Annabelle. I'll go and see if I can find Violet."

"No, I want to help," Annabelle countered.

"No, no Annabelle, go outside." The girl wasn't moving, "Now please." Annabelle slowly turned around and walked into the playground.

Making she was safely outside Mrs. Chatwick sprinted down the hall and towards the main office, to her relief she found Violet in the office. "Violet," She approached her, "Sweetheart are you okay?" She asked the girl, she had been crying.

Crossing her arms Violet frowned at her.

"She hasn't' said a word. Is she in your class?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, her names Violet Casey. She ran away just as the kids were going out for recess, another child told me and…"

"Right," The secretary clapped her hands together, "What do you propose we do?"

Mrs. Chatwick didn't like the idea of discussing Violet when she was standing right beside her.

"I think I should talk to her Aunt and Uncle. See if they know why she's acting like this."

'I'll pull up the number." The secretary typed some information on her computer and said, "Home number?"

"Yeah try that first."

She nodded and dialed the number, as the phone was ringing she handed it over to Mrs. Chatwick.

* * *

><p>Seeing Violet's school name appear on the caller ID made Gabby's heart sink. Was something wrong? What happened? A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as she snatched up the phone, "Hello."<p>

"Hi Ms. Dawson, this is Eloise Chatwick, Violet's teacher."

"Yes, she is okay?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, she's fine we're just a bit concerned about her. I received your note and I appreciate you writing it. Violet just hasn't been herself today she only talked this morning during attendance and during reading. She just ran to the office instead of going outside for recess."

"Do you want me to come and get her?"

"Only of you think that's appropriate Ms. Dawson. I'm just calling to let you know what's been happening.

"No, I think she should stay in school. Thank you though, for calling me."

"You're welcome Ms. Dawson," With that, both woman hung up.

Gabby walked back into the living room where Matt was sitting on the floor playing with Rafael and Javier. He looked up at her as soon as she entered.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, that was the school. Violet's not having a good day. Instead of going out for recess she ran away to the office."

Matt shook his head in anger. He had been afraid that Violet's encounter with her father would cause her to relapse, it sounded though like she had gone all the way back to when she first came to live with them.

"Are we going to go and pick her up?"

"No. I think that's what she wants; She needs to learn that even though it may be hard she needs to go to school. They have all the supports there to help her. Plus, we have that appointment at the lawyer's in two hours and my Mom's coming over to watch the boys."

"Right," Matt would have gone to pick Violet up in a heartbeat but he knew and understood Gabby had a stricter parenting method. Still, he sometimes wished she'd console with him first, especially in matters dealing with Violet, who in all intensive purposes was his biological niece and thus not blood related to Gabby at all. He never spoke a word of this though, for fear that it would only cause an argument, one that he knew neither wanted to have.

"Well I'm going to go have a quick shower," Gabby said.

"I'll feed Thing One and Thing Two," Matt chuckled lightheartedly as he looked at his son's who were staring innocently up at him.

"Matt…" She didn't hesitate to hold in her laughter at the nicknames. Still smiling she disappeared up the stairs.

"Ma," Rafael let out a soft cry.

"Mommy will be back," Matt soothed lifting the five month old onto his lap.

As if understand everything he had said Rafael looked up at his father and smiled.

Smiling back Matt took Javier into his arms and stood up carrying both boys. "Lets go and see what we have for lunch today," He spoke and carried them into the kitchen. He set them both in high chairs and proceeded to go to the fridge to find baby food.

Gabby had recently started blended the dinners together and feeding that to the boys while they joined the family at the table. He found the leftovers from the previous nights dinner and decided to feed the boys some of that. He poured some of it into a bowl and heated it up for twenty seconds.

"Here we go boys," He carried it towards the table where the boys were sitting. He put the bowl on the table and turned the high chairs so he could sit and face both of them. Using the baby spoon he put a little bit on it and offered it to Javier.

He turned his head away; he was becoming the stubborn one and didn't like to do things unless he wanted to.

Matt offered the spoon to Rafael and he ate it eagerly. "You like that huh," He got some more food onto the spoon and Rafael ate it.

"Hey," Gabby appeared in the kitchen. She was wearing a black skirt with leggings and a light blue button-up silk top, "I'll finish feeding them if you want to go and get ready."

"Yeah okay," Matt stood.

As he had a shower in the morning, after taking Violet to the bus stop it didn't take him long to get dressed. In fifteen minutes he came back down the stairs wearing dress pants and shirt tucked in. Seeing Gabby's mother walk up the steps he unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi Esmerelda, thanks so much for babysitting," He led her in and kissed her cheek.

"No problem, now where are my beautiful grandsons."

"Gabby's just feeding them," He led the way into the kitchen where Gabby was still feeding both boys. "Babe," Matt walked up to her and held out his hands, "Your Mom's here, I'll finish feeding them. We have a few minutes before we need to leave, catch up with her."

Gabby nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Matt took over feeding the boys but he made sure to ask, "Has Javier ate anything?"

Gabby responded, "Yeah I was able to get him to eat a little bit."

"Alright," Matt nodded, "I'll try and get him to eat more."

It turned out that Javier only wanted to eat a little bit more and Rafael had now decided he wanted to eat. He finished off the rest of the blend and Matt washed them up and carried them into the living room.

"Oh let me hold them," Esmerelda outstretched her arms.

"Lets go see Abuela," Matt carried the boys over to her and she took them and placed them in her lap.

"Oh they're getting so big."

"Yeah," Gabby agreed, "Thanks again Mom; now we'll be back around four but if we're not I told Violet you might be picking her up at the bus stop."

"No, no don't rush. I can pick her up, it'll give me an excuse to take the boys out for a walk."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Gabby hugged her. "I love you Mom, really you're the greatest."

It took Matt and Gabby around an hour to drive from their house to their lawyer's office downtown. When they got there they were brought into his office by a secretary and only had to wait a few minutes until Tom Begaly came in.

Tom Begaly and his partners were known as the best family and private law firm in the Midwest. An older aging man Tom had three adult children and four grandchildren and seemed to understand the importance of family.

"Mr. Casey, Ms. Dawson," He took a seat at his desk. "Now I've talked to Jim Reynolds's lawyers and he has indeed sued for custody of Violet. The preliminary court appearance is scheduled in two weeks. This unfortunately means that the adoption process will have to be put on hold for now.

Matt shook his head, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together he asked, "What are his chances? I mean he gave up custody can he really get it back?"

"Legally the courts usually prefer for the child to live with a parent but considering what happened I'm not sure what'll happen. The judge might not even have it go to court, if they don't think they have a case then we win…"

"Do you know what his agenda is? I don't believe he wants her back for nothing."

"Right I know very little. But I would advise you that its not it your best, and especially Violet's best interest to play this dirty. Custody cases can in their nature get ugly but that's never to the benefit of the child. I know they may play that game but I'm going to advise you both not to give in."

"What do you mean? They're going to play dirty?" Gabby asked.

"Mr. Reynolds's lawyers are known as… well professionally I can say they don't like to loose. They're not very well liked in the world of private law. I don't know what they're going to do but please don't fall into their traps. All I can say is that they spin things around and you could end up looking like the bad ones."

"Oh wonderful," Matt let out a sarcastic puff of air, "What are we supposed to tell Violet? Will he be allowed to see her?"

"Not right now. Until the court hearing in two weeks he's not supposed to go anywhere near her. After the incident at the house you told me about I was able to get a temporary restraining order."

"But after the court date…."

"I don't know what'll happen Mr. Casey."

* * *

><p>Getting off the bus at the bus stop Violet was, disappointed to see Gabby's mother waiting for her. Looking down at her shoes she walked solemnly towards the woman.<p>

"Hi Violet," Esmerelda looked at the young girl, "How was school?"

"Okay," She shrugged; she was disappointed that Matt and Gabby hadn't made it back in time to pick her up.

"Well that's good. How about you help me start dinner when we get home?"

"No. I'll just go to my room."

"All alone?"

"Yes please."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Esmerelda knew what had happened over the weekend and why the six year old was so unhappy. A part of her wanted to try and cheer her up but she knew that Matt and Gabby had been encouraging her to me sad and express her feelings; Still she was a little uneasy when they reached the house and after putting her lunch bag and used containers away, going upstairs and staying there.

Dinner was on the stove keeping warm at five thirty when Gabby and Matt walked into the house. They had called her and told her they were going to be late so she went ahead and made dinner. When they walked in she was just getting ready to blend the food for Javier and Rafael.

"Yum, smells wonderful Mom," Gabby complimented walking into the kitchen, "Violet doing any better?" She asked hugging her mother.

"No."

"Well Matt's gone upstairs to talk to her," She explained, "Hopefully he'll be able to get through to her.

Upstairs Matt knocked and then entered Violet's room. She was lying on her stomach gently brushing a doll's hair.

"Hi sweetheart. I hear you didn't' have a good day?"

"No."

Closing the door he walked further into the room, "Wanna tell me about it?" He asked.

"No," She turned away from him, "I'm still mad at you," She informed him.

"Violet," Matt took a deep breath. His first instinct was to be angry with her for saying something like that to him; she had every right to be angry though and he knew that both he and Gabby had encouraged her to express her feelings before. If he scolded her for it now he feared it would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me Violet," He said, "Can you come downstairs and eat though?"

"My throat hurts," She told him.

He knew she wasn't lying as he had seen her rub her throat a few times when he was in the room. He figured it might be hurting from the side effects of her crying. He wondered if she'd eaten much of her lunch. He'd need to check when he got back downstairs.

"I want baby food," She turned around and faced him, "Like Javi and Rafe have. It's soft."

She was problem-solving; Her doctor's had told him and Gabby that once she started to learn how to handle her own feelings and self-soothe in a way other then seeking adult comfort; this would make it easier for her to talk herself out of bad moods and towards doing something that made her feel better.

The doctor's said it wouldn't happen over night, it took years of therapy and help to be able to properly calm herself down and do it on a regular basics. That wasn't only her either; developmentally speaking self-awareness of feelings was something children learnt between the ages of five and eight and learning how calm themselves down fully wasn't mastered until ages ten to thirteen.

Not wanting to discourage her but also not wanting her eating baby food to become a pattern he suggested, "How about we make you a smoothie. Those are soft and you can pick what you want in it."

"Can Aunt Gabby make it?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to," He reached out his hand for her to take. She didn't take it but she did walk out of her bedroom.

Matt followed her all the way into the kitchen where Gabby was beginning to load the dishwasher.

"Aunt Gabby?"

Hearing her voice Gabby turned around, heart broken by the redness of her eyes, a clear indication she had been crying a lot. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we make a fruit smoothie? With lots of fruit and I'll eat it. My throat hurts."

'Well then I think a fruit smoothie is a great thing to have."

"Yummy," Violet attempt at a small smile was viable to Gabby and she appreciated the effort the girl was making.

"You go downstairs and pick two bags of fruit you want alright?"

Violet nodded her head and a few minutes later she returned with a bag of frozen strawberries in one hand and a bag of frozen raspberries in the other hand.

"Good, Now do you remember how much we put in of each kind of fruit?"

"Half a cup," She responded proudly.

"That's right, you think you can find it in the drawer, it's a one then a dash and a two.

Violet dug through the drawer of measuring utensils looking all of the different amounts; "I can't find it," She looked back at Gabby and frowned.

"Here I'll help," She finished setting up the blender and walked over to the open cupboard. She found a half-cup measuring cup and showed it to her, "See. The One and the dash and the two; I know it's hard to understand now but in a few years you'll be able to make smoothies on your own."

Again Violet tried to smile, and again Gabby appreciated the effort. He watched ad Violet poured the strawberries into the measuring cup until it was full and then dump it into the blender, she did the same for the raspberries. "Yogurt," She walked towards the fridge and found some vanilla yogurt and poured it in.

"Here, sweetie," Gabby knew what she would get next, "I'll get the milk. It's pretty heavy. You can pour it in though alright?"

Violet frowned, Gabby knew she was capable of carrying milk; she'd done it before. Why did it matter if it had just been opened? "No."

"Violet. It's really heavy and if you drop it-"

"I won't drop it!"

"Violet." Gabby looked at her sternly, "You can't talk to me like that."

"Yes I can!" She screamed, and walking towards Gabby she kicked her and stormed off back up to her bedroom this time slamming the door.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what do you think will happen? Please leave a review and let me know. Next chapter will focus on more of the characters too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **So I'm not going to lie to you; this is a very powerful and emotional chapter and its not going to get better any time soon. However emotional it is though I'm very proud of this chapter and I think its one of my best chapters I've ever written. Whether you think its good or have constructive criticism, please review and let me know. I'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **If you're paying close attention spoilers for Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 1.02 "Wrong Side of the Bars"

**Warnings: **Some very emotional and powerful subjects. Can't say without spoiling it. If you want to know though before you read any further you can message me and I'll tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was nearing Halloween and rather then being excited like most children would be Violet couldn't seem to get excited about anything, Some days she had been so upset that Matt and Gabby had kept her home from school. Those days she simply stayed in bed and for the most part slept.

Naturally both Matt and Gabby were extremely worried about her condition and if she hadn't been only seven years old Gabby might have considered the possibility that she was depressed. Still, the thought lingered in the back of her mind and she wasn't as surprised and horrified as Matt was when her Psychologist Dr. Soreli mentioned it as a possibility.

"Depression? She's six years old." Matt didn't hesitate to raise his eyebrows.

"It's quite rare for her age Lt, Casey," Dr. Soreli informed him, "But considering the trauma she has gone through over the past few months its understandable why she'd be acting this way. She shows all the signs of depression and I'm afraid it could get worse if we don't start treatment fast."

Tears fell down Matt's cheeks, "You don't mean…"

"No. Her brain isn't developed enough to be able to plan out suicide; though she could put herself in dangerous situations running away, or running out onto a busy road . Her mood is going to go down and she'll be so tired she'll want to sleep. With everything going on I know its hard to handle this right now but I recommend you to read these and start thinking about treatment options," She handed them some brochures.

With shaky hands Gabby accepted them and she and Matt stood from the stairs. They walked out of the office and made their way into the waiting room where Violet was, she was under close surveillance Gabby noticed; and as she looked at her, sitting on a chair not doing anything, she felt awful that she didn't act on her instincts before, if she had then maybe Violet wouldn't be as depressed as she was, maybe things would be different.

"Ready to go Violet?" Matt walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging him off Violet stood and without saying a word began walking out of the office and into the hallway.

"I'll get her," Gabby walked ahead and fell in line with Violet.

Violet glanced up at her but showed no signs of expression on her face. Gabby studied her face and saw that her eyes didn't show any signs of emotion either.

"We're going to go to Uncle Kelly's and Auntie Leslie's for dinner," She longed for Violet to jump up in down with excitement, like she used to do.

Violet didn't say a word. She just waited for Matt to join them at the elevator and when it came she walked on and looked down at the floor. She didn't say anything until they reached Severide and Shay's apartment. That's when it happened.

Neither Matt nor Gabby was sure how it happened but it all seemed so sudden, one second Violet was climbing out of the car and the next she was trying to run into oncoming traffic.

"VIOLET!" Gabby lunged forward and roughly pulled her back and against her chest, "Don't do that!" Her heart raced and her mind buzzed with the possibility of what could have happened.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU!"

Gabby tried to tell herself that Violet was sick and she didn't mean what she was saying, that didn't mean the words didn't hurt; they stung Gabby deeply.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" She screamed and un-lookers began to pay more attention to the scene.

One man stepped forward, cell phone in hand, "I'm calling the police."

"No that's not necessary," Matt told him, "She's my niece and she's… her mother just died and she's going through a lot right now." He dug out his wallet and retrieved a card; "Call her psychiatrist if you don't believe me."

"How do I know that's not a fake card?" He asked skeptically and Matt saw the growing crowd now occupying the surrounding sidewalk. He also saw, out of the corner of his eye Shay rush across the street.

"It's not. Look just… I know this looks bad alright," He looked over to where Gabby was still struggling to get Violet under control.

"NO!" Violet kicked Shay as she approached her, "GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!" She sobbed and collapsed onto the road.

"NO….NO…" She began grasping for breath.

Gabby and Shay shared a look; they both knew what was happening. Violet was having a severe panic attack.

Without hesitation Gabby scooped Violet into her arms and held her, "It's okay Violet," She soothed; remorsefully grateful she was now to weak to fight back.

"She needs to get to the hospital," Her eyes became teary.

Matt was way ahead of her he had already jumped into the driver's seat.

Gabby got into the back and buckled up the seat belt as best she could; Violet was clinging to her and Gabby didn't want to upset her further by removing her.

Matt got to the hospital in record time and pulling up to the emergency entrance he stopped and let Gabby out while he found a parking spot.

Seeing Violet's face become paler by the second Gabby rushed as fast as she could into the emergency department; quickly scanning the room for anybody who might be able to help, or for anybody she knew.

"Please help," She stopped a nurse passing by, "My niece she's having a panic attack," She tried to explain while holding back her tears.

The nurse looked at Violet and immediately saw what Gabby had seen, "Follow me, we'll get her hooked up to oxygen,"

"Thank you," Gabby sighed with relief and followed the nurse into a curtained off area.

"I've seen you here before," The nurse made small talk as she helped Gabby put Violet on a hospital bed.

"I'm a paramedic out of station fifty-one but I'm on maternity leave," She explained quickly. "My names Gabby."

"Cassie," The young nurse smiled in return, "Well Gabby," She fitted Violet for an oxygen mask and started an IV, "I'll get the on-call Pediatrician come and take a look at your niece. In the meantime, I'll get some paper work for you to fill out."

"Thank you and my fiancée Matt Casey, he'll probably be wondering where we are, could you send him back."

"Of course," She gave another smile and left the area, a few minutes later she returned with a clipboard and Matt walking behind her.

"The doctor should be in soon." She handed Gabby the clipboard and left again.

"How is she?" Matt didn't hesitate to hold back his tears as he saw Violet hooked up to a temporary oxygen mask.

All of Gabby's medical training told her that it depended on how long Violet was deprived of oxygen. She knew it was art least five seconds she was gasping for air but her lungs had been closing every since she started having the attack.

"Gabby," Matt spoke again as he walked towards her.

"I don't know Matt."

Just then Violet's hand slowly began to move and her eyes filled with haze she looked around the room. "Dizzy," She wheezed out.

Letting out a breath of air Gabby kissed the girl's forehead, "You'll feel better soon sweetheart."

Violet nodded her head and her eyes began to close as she drifted back off into sleep.

"No, no Violet," Gabby patted her hand, "Stay with us," She didn't want to chance Violet going into a coma if she went to sleep, "A nice doctor will be here soon to see you."

"Tired," She cried, "So tired."

Taking a seat near her head Matt took her other hand, "We know you are Violet but the doctor's are going to make you all better."

"No," She cried even more.

"I want Mommy!" She tried to take the mask off but both Gabby and Matt successfully stopped her from doing so. Sharing concerned looks they comforted her as much as they could until the doctor came.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Willhite," A young good-looking doctor entered the room,

"Here, I provided all the information I could," Gabby put her wallet back in her purse and handed over the completed sheet of forums.

"Thank you, the doctor smiled, then taking a closer look at the fourm he looked at Gabby, "Dawson?" He questioned, "You're Detective Antonio Dawson's sister right?"

"Yes," Gabby nodded her head trying to remember if she knew him; they name did sound familiar Then it clicked, she knew who he was; he was the husband of Antonio's late partner Julia Willhite, she remembered he was a Pediatric Attending at Lakeshore.

"I'm uh…." He chocked back tears, even after a little over a year it was hard to talk about, "His old partner Julia Willhite was my wife."

"Yes. I remember, she was a great detective."

Dr. Willhite smiled and then turned to Violet, who was barely keeping her eyes open, "What seems to be the problem with this pretty girl?"

"I'm dizzy," Violet wheezed as she tugged at her throat.

"Dr." Gabby looked at Matt, "Mind if we talk outside in private?"

"Of course," He nodded. He followed Gabby into the hallway and she began explain to him what had happened since June. When she had finished he looked at her and said, "I'll see what I can do to get her up to Pediatric Psychology as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Dr. Willhite nodded and turned to leave again.

Within the next hour and a half Violet was being transported up to Pediatric Psychology and into a private room. Waiting for her with a smile was Dr. Soreli. Matt helped get her settled into the room while Gabby went with Dr. Soreli to talk.

"Dr. tell me the truth this is bad right?" Gabby asked as soon as they walked through her office doors.

"I'm not going to lie Ms., Dawson its not good; but I'm optimistic that with therapy and support Violet will be able to get through this."

"Will she ever be the same again?"

"That I don't know. These past few months have affected het greatly and if it'll continue to be a problem for the rest of her life we just don't' know yet. Time will have to tell."

"What happens now?"

"I'm admitting Violet into hospital and I want to watch her for at least four weeks. In the time I'm going to tart her on a very low dosage of a adolescent anti-depressant and do some therapy."

"Okay," Gabby stood when she did, "What can we do?"

"Well its important that Violet feel as comfortable as she can so her favourite toys from home, some clothes even pictures would help her a great deal, I'd also appreciate it very much if you were to contact her school and see if they can send her some work so she can keep up with her classmates. That'll help so she's not overwhelmed when she goes back."

"I'll do that first thing Monday morning."

"Good now as you know for the patients and families on safety this is a locker unit so we're going to need-"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER! I'M GOING TO SEE YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER?"

"Matt!" Gabby rushed out of the office and down the hall to see what she feared. Matt and Jim were having a yelling match, only to be held off by security officers.

"You broke a restraining order! The court's never going to let you near her!"

"Matt," Gabby approached him, "Don't," She begged.

"She's my daughter and I love her!" Jim yelled angrily back and he forcefully broke through the doctor's holding him back and rushed towards Mat.

"Matt please," Gabby looked up into his eyes, "Remember what Mr. Begaly said."

Sighing Matt put down his fists and allowed Jim to freely punch him before the security officers roughly grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Ah," Matt held his nose, "Really Gabby? Is this what you wanted?" He asked angrily.

"Come here and I'll have a look," She pulled him towards a chair.

"No its fine," He waved off her hands, "When I get my hands on that-" He began but stopped when he saw Violet out of the corner of his eye. She had removed the oxygen masks and cords and walked weakly into the hallway.

"Violet!" He turned and he Gabby, and multiple medical personal all rushed towards her. However before anybody had a chance to help she collapsed onto the floor.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

**Next up: **Family and friends come to visit Violet and urgent call from their lawyer causes more trouble for Gabby and Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed or messaged me saying how powerful and emotional the last chapter was. I am glad people that have gone through a similar situation feel they can relate to this story, that was my goal. I've gone through a situation like this as well so I'm trying to portray that in these chapters as well. I've had this general idea for the sequel since early on in the first story "Uncharted Territories" so I've been building towards this happening, thus you'll see some things being brought back up and even examined and gone over. A huge thank you to my friends on Twitter for giving me the idea of Diego's gift for Violet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Same topics discussed in previous chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was the beginning of November and Violet had been in the hospital for almost two weeks. In that time very little had changed in anyway. Both Matt and Gabby knew that they needed to give the medicine and therapy session's time to work but everyday they feared that Violet would try to hurt herself. She'd done it before, her ripping her IV's out or trying to suffocate herself with her pillow had become such a problem that she had been moved to a high security area, given a room right outside the nurses station and she was wearing two alert bracelets. Every time she did something life threatening an alarm would go off and people would come running.

The preliminary hearing for the case Violet's father was building against Matt and Gabby had been put on hold but they were going up in the elevator to their lawyer's office as he had called them with urgent news.

The twins now six months old were held by their parents as they walked into the office; Matt and Gabby could have easily dropped them off at a family members house but since they couldn't go into Violet's ward they hardly ever got to spend any time with both their parents. So although they might have been more happy somewhere else Matt and Gabby brought Javier and Rafael along with them.

"Ah, Mr. Casey, Ms. Dawson," A secretary greeted them as the stepped off the elevator, "Mr. Begaly is expecting you I'll tell him you're hear," She pressed a button on her phone and said, "Sir, Ms. Dawson and Mr. Casey are here to see you."

"Great send them in," Came the response.

The secretary, 'Ella' as her nametag stood and said, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, no we're good thanks," Matt declined politely.

"Ha," Javier announced his presence and he reached his hands out to Ella.

She responded to him, "Oh aren't you just adorable," She cooed.

Javier smiled and as always seemed to like the attention he was able to get.

"Would you like me to watch them for you?" She offered.

"No, no that's alright, they've started to crawl a little but they're still uneasy about it. I think they'll be fine just sitting and playing on the floor," Gabby responded, "But thank you."

"You're welcome, and let me know if you need anything," She smiled and returned to her desk.

"Thanks," Matt smiled back and he and Gabby walked towards Mr. Begley's office, knocking he opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Ms. Dawson, Mr. Casey please have a seat," He stood from behind his desk.

"Hope its okay we brought our sons." Matt put Javier on the floor next to Rafael. Gabby was putting some toys in front of them.

"No, no not at all," He smiled, "I miss my grandchildren being that young," He looked fondly at the infants, "The youngest is almost two."

"Busy age."

"Yes," He chucked in return.

They all took their seats and Mr. Begaly took a deep breath before saying, "Mr. Reynolds's and his lawyers have added a… well a rather serious charge to their custody case."

Both Matt and Gabby started at him, neither one sure what to say.

"It's child endangerment and abuse."

"WHAT! Matt exclaimed loudly, "Where does he get off saying anything like that?"

"He claims you've put her in danger and abused her mentally a lot. In the right up in cites a trip to firehouse fifty-one as a turning point in Violet's mental well-being. It says you, Mr. Casey took her to work with you knowing that she was unstable and then she had a panic attack and you weren't around to help her."

Clenching his fists together Matt tried to control his temper, "She was back in school and was starting to do better. I thought it would make her happy and it did. She only got upset when she got overwhelmed and realized we couldn't safe everyone. I was going to call Gabby to come and get her but we got a call out and-"

"And the secretary at the station called me and I called my brother," Gabby jumped in, "Violet had met him before and he only works less then two blocks away as a Detective at District twenty-one. He stayed with her until I arrived to pick her up."

Mr. Begley, who had been taking notes as they talked, said, "Okay. Now the other major point in this is the fact that you want to adopt Violet. If the courts take this seriously,it'll be almost impossible for you to adopt her. There's a hearing in two weeks and then the judge will decide if the courts need to have permanent custody of her. I'm positive though that that won't happen," He saw the horrified looks on their faces, "There's no real proof you've done anything to hurt her Violet or Javier and Rafael. I don't think the judge is going to by that what's happening to Violet is your fault and you've done all you can and more to help her. My hope is that you keep custody and we proceed with the original custody trial, hopefully with dates starting before the New Year."

Either Matt or Gabby knew what to say luckily Javier began babbling as he chewed on a teething toy.

Matt turned to look at his son and smiled, the twins really had inherited most of his facial features. He stood up and walked over to where they were playing, "Come here," He picked them both up and carried them back over to his chair.

"Matt…" Gabby tried to protest but she finally admitted she needed to hold her sons as well and she reached over and took Javier into her arms. Easily the more social of the two he looked up at Mr. Begley and smiled, "Ha,"

"We think that's his say hi," Gabby explained.

"Ah," Mr. Begely looked between the two infants, "They're identical but if you don't mind me asking they don't seem to be acting identical."

"No, they have their own personalities for sure," Matt, replied.

"Well," Mr. Begley stood, "I'll let you know if any other details come before the preliminary hearing, I'll inform you of that date as well."

"Thank you," Gabby bent down to get the baby bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"No problem, it was good seeing you again and I hope Violet gets better," He walked them to the elevator and shook both their hands.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Violet's doctors had said she was finally strong and stable enough to receive visitors, albeit for a short time only.<p>

"Okay you two," Antonio looked sternly at both of his children, each carrying a wrapped present and two envelopes, "Violet is very sick and she really can't be happy right now. If she doesn't respond to you that's all right, don't get angry, as that'll make her worse.

Eva at thirteen had a better understanding of the condition Violet was in, Diego however advanced he might be was having some trouble.

"But if she doesn't like the gifts what'll she do? Will she talk?"

Laura looked at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Violet is very sick right now Diego. Remember us telling you she has a condition called depression."

"Yeah. She has to take medication to make her happy and back to herself again."

"That's right bud," Antonio took over, "And she's on IV's and hasn't been saying much. She's not doing well and everybody will understand if you don't want to go in and see her."

Diego saw his aunt walk towards them. He saw the tired look on her face and the emotional strain she seemed to be under. He gripped his mother's hand tightly and said, "No I'll be okay Daddy."

"Okay," He didn't seem so sure.

"Hi," Gabby's tired face formed into a smile as she hugged her brother and his family. She got to Laura and smiled. She was now eight months pregnant and she was uncomfortable and not sleeping well, "Laur, you didn't have to come. You could have stayed home and rested."

"No, no this is important," She waved it off, "Diego, Eva why don't you give Auntie Gabby the presents we brought."

Both children stepped forward and handed their present and the envelope to Gabby, the presents were both for Violet but the envelopes had her and Mat's name on them. She opened her mouth to speak when Antonio interrupted.

"The money isn't just from his, Mom and Dad gave a lot, and so did some of the people at District twenty-one. Take it you're all going through a rough time right now."

Gabby knew that was true, Matt had used all of his vacation days and most of hid days off he was doing construction jobs to ensure they had enough money to pay the increasing number of bills.

"Thank you," Tears came to her eyes, "Really, thank you."

Eva and Diego hugged her and once they stepped away Eva said, "These presents are things we bought for Violet. Are we allowed to see her right now?"

"Yeah sure, the nurses are trying to get her to eat her lunch but I think she'll be happy to see you.

Diego looked confused, "But Auntie Gabby, isn't she really sad right now?" He asked, his question completely innocent.

"Diego!" Eva whacked his head, "You don't ask that!" She exclaimed horrified as she looked around hoping no one else heard anything.

"Hey," Diego rubbed his head and stuck out his tongue.

"That's enough," Antonio looked between them, "You will not fight here. Understand?"

"Yes sir," The mumbled.

"Good," He said and Gabby led them to the desk where they had to check identifications and sign-in. Once they were in the locked unit Diego looked around, the few patients he saw were Eva's age or older and he guessed Violet was the youngest one.

"Well here we are," Gabby stopped just before they reached the next room. "You both sure you want to go in?" She checked with her niece and nephew.

"Yeah," Eva nodded but Diego didn't look so sure. He peered inside the room and saw Violet picked at but not eating her food. She was pale and she had IV's in arms.

"Maybe not…." He turned into his mother, "She's sick," Tears streamed down his face, "I want to leave."

"I'll take him," Laura offered, "Give your present to Auntie Gabby Diego."

Diego handed over the present but then decided he wanted to see his 'cousin' she's family and my friend," He spoke through his tears, "I should see her."

"Diego you don't have to," Gabby assured him.

If possible he gripped Laura's hand even more and said, "No I can."

Gabby led the family into the room and said, "Violet sweetie do you remember my brother Antonio and his family?"

Violet looked up but didn't say anything.

Taking that as a good sign Gabby went on, "They came to see you."

Violet looked at all of them but still she said nothing.

Diego let go of Laura's hand and walked over to Gabby, he tugged on her shirt and whispered something. She nodded and he stepped forward towards the bed, "I'm Diego."

"What's that?" Violet spoke in a voice almost over a whisper and looked at the bag Gabby had given him.

"It's for you," He handed it over, "A present."

She took the bag and almost as if unsure with what to do with it looked at Gabby.

"They want you to get better," She spoke, "So they brought you some gifts. That was nice," The doctor's had said that her mind had almost forgotten feelings looked and sounded like. It was important to use words in connections to feelings so that slowly she began to understand again.

"For me?" She began to cry and Diego cringed as he expected the worst.

"No, no Diego," Gabby comforted him, "It's alright." Gabby knew that Violet was not crying because she was angry, when she did that she would yell and scream as well, she was crying because she was sad and although Gabby wanted to cuddle her and take all the pain away she said, "It's okay Violet they got them for you because they love you. Lots of people love you and want you to get better."

"Help?" She looked at Gabby.

"Sure sweetie," She stepped forward and assisted her in opening Diego's gift. It was a comforter, but not any comforter Gabby quickly saw, it was a fire fighter's uniform on the blanket and the pillowcase was the helmet. "Oh Violet isn't this great? You're going to need some warm blankets now that it's going to be colder."

Violet broke out into sobs and Gabby held her as best she could, "It's okay sweetheart."

"But…." She babbled incoherently.

"No, no, you deserve them. Violet we just want you to get better," She hugged her and repeatedly kissed her hair.

Surprising everyone, especially Gabby Violet looked at Diego and for a second a quickly smile appeared on her face, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Diego responded happy she seemed to like the gift and he wondered why everyone else in the room was so surprised by the exchange.

Gabby couldn't' believe what she had just seen; Violet smiled. She felt like screaming for joy, she hadn't smiled or even attempted to in weeks. Maybe just maybe the medication and therapy were working. Maybe she would recover.

"What?" Diego asked looking around from his sister to his parents and aunt.

"I'll tell you later Diego," Antonio told him as he held him close.

"Here Violet," Eva slowly approached the bed, "I got you something to."

Violet took the present and tore off the wrapping paper; inside she saw a pretty bracelet and a diary.

"Every girl needs a diary," Eva explained, "And the bracelet is a friendship bracelet. I have one too," She showed Violet her matching one.

"Thank you," Violet responded weakly.

"You're welcome," Eva smiled in return, she was glad the young girl liked the gifts. She'd had a hard time deciding what to get her, as a lot of things were deemed to dangerous given her condition. Finally a small diary without a writing utensil (they'd provide pencils and pens that weren't sharp, an she had crayons and markers) and a bracelet were allowed.

Violet seemed happy with her gifts and for a second Gabby thought she saw a glimmer of the happy girl Violet used to be. "Is Annabelle going to come?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Gabby hadn't been in-contact with the girls grandmother in a week, "Do you want her to come?"

"Yes," Violet smiled, "Please."

This time Gabby couldn't contain herself she tightly hugged Violet and said, "I have to go call Matt!" And she rushed out of the room.

"Lets watch TV," Diego turned to the TV remote but stopped when Violet began to cry, "Auntie Gabby!"

"It's okay sweetie," Antonio quickly stepped forward and sat beside her on the bed, "Auntie Gabby will be back soon."

"I want Auntie Gabby," She looked at him.

Not wanting her to become angry and upset Antonio wrapped her in his arms and said, "I know you do and she'll be back soon. Can I do anything for you?"

"No," Violet shook her head but she leaned closer into Antonio and seemed to be content.

When Gabby returned to the room she smiled when she saw Violet had fallen asleep in Antonio's arms.

"She was crying for you but she seemed to respond to Antonio," Laura whispered, not wanting to wake Violet up.

"I appreciate it," She smiled gratefully to her brother.

"Any time," Antonio gently and carefully removed himself from her embrace and stood, "I mean that Gabby anytime you want me to sit with her I can."

"No, no," Gabby waved him off, "You have twins due in six weeks."

Antonio kissed the top of her head, "You're a great mother kid."

Gabby looked at him and smiled, "I hope I'm good enough."

"She'll get better," He responded confidently.

"No I-" Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of what happened earlier in the day.

"Hey, hey," Antonio looked in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Her birth father," She whispered angrily, "He added child abuse and endangerment to his custody case. We could loose Violet and the twins," She sobbed into his shirt.

Antonio seethed with anger, those accusations were ludicrous, "That's not going to happen Gabby," He reassured her, "I promise."

"Antonio," She looked at him, "Don't do anything stupid that may cost you your job or your life."

"I won't, I'll call you when I have more. Right now I have a plan," He turned and walked with his family out of the hospital.

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Violet was happy and she smiled and thanked her 'cousins' for the gifts. Will the happiness last? Does it mean she's getting better? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**Up Next: **Antonio starts to work on his promise for Gabby and we'll learn a little about what it is. Also, will Annabelle be able to come and visit her best friend in hospital and Shay and Severide offer to spend the night with Violet so Gabby and Matt can get some proper rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N 1: **So here's the next chapter. First, and I mean this as nicely as can be this is a slightly A\U story which means it deals with things that are very outside of what the show would, so sometimes the characters will act a bit differently then they would on the show or in a story that wasn't A\U. If you don't like that idea then please do not read, I will not be offended. Please though do not spam my review page with Anonymous reviews saying how much you hate it and really hurtful things. I work hard on this and my other stories and do not like to receive highly negative reviews. If you have constructive criticism you can review or direct message me and tell me your thoughts and I will listen but please don't to it in a rude way.

**A\N 2: **For this chapter I was very fortunate to have not on but two beta-readers who looked over this chapter and made corrections. I want to thank both of them very much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Hasbro who make the game Candyland.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The preliminary hearing for Violet's custody case hadn't gone the way either side had both wanted. The judge, who was going to be presiding over the custody case which begins in early January, said that she found evidence that Matt and Gabby might have made some misjudgments in terms of Violet's well being but On the other hand she had said that they had not caused her to become depressed and that every parent made mistakes; given the circumstances they were under she thought both Gabby and Matt had done an admirable job at helping Violet.

She had moved to dismissed the be charges with the abuse and removed it from the case; meaning that they could, if they won, can official adopt Violet. However, she had also said she would allow Violet's father's attorneys to mention the trip to the firehouse and putting her back in school to early.

The case had been a week ago and as Matt sat with Violet he could still remember all that had happened.

"Uncle Matt," Violet pulled on his shirt, "What's wrong?" She looked at him.

Matt looked at her and smiled. He couldn't believe the progress she had made in less then a month. She was really beginning to start to be her old self and although her doctor's were now saying she would always be on anti-depressants he had hope that she could live a relatively normal life. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled, "When are Uncle Kelly and Auntie Leslie coming?"

"Soon sweetheart. They'll be here after you eat dinner."

"Yuck," She made a face at the mention of hospital food, she was now off IV's and eating regular food but she was a picky eater and didn't like the hospital food. Much to Gabby's delight she preferred anything she cooked, even if it had things in it she wouldn't normally eat.

"I know sweetie but Auntie Leslie and Uncle Kelly are so proud of you for eating now. When they come I'm sure they'll tell you that."

"Ah Mr. Casey," Dr. Soreli entered the room, "Is Ms. Dawson here by any chance?"

"No, she's at home with our sons. Why?"

"Well," She looked at Violet, "I have some good news. I was talking to the other doctor's and hearing what your teachers had to say plus what your Uncle and Aunt think and we think in a week if things continue to improve you could go home. What do you think about that?"

"Yay!" Violet cheered happily, "Really home? Like not here at all?"

"yup! You'd be sleeping at home but you'd come here every week. Just to make sure you're alright, at least for the first few months."

"Aw," She pouted, she had liked the idea of never coming back to the hospital.

"I'd miss you if you didn't come back to visit," Dr. Soreli told her.

Violet blinked her eyes and then began to cry, "Uncle Matt!" She sobbed and clung to his shirt, "I don't want to leave."

Holding her Matt looked up at Dr. Soreli silently asking what he should do. First she had wanted to leave and now she didn't. He wasn't sure how best to help her or what to say. In the almost month she had been here he had tried to learn as much as he could about what she wad going through but found it hard reading about the condition. He found, even though he was biologically Violet's niece that Gabby had taken the lead on all of the medical procedures. He knew she was a paramedic so she knew what she was talking about but he would have liked to have known more as well. Especially when she broke down like this.

Lifting her head from Matt's shoulder Violet stared into his eyes and punched his shoulder, "I hate you!" She screamed, "I hate you! You don't love me!"

"Violet I love you very much," Matt assured her, "I love you so much."

"But I'm scared. Home scares me."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel bad," She rubbed her eyes.

It took Matt awhile to process what that meant, then he put it all together. The majority of the time she had spent at Matt and Gabby's house she has been very sad even depressed. Her time spent in the hospital had been about getting her better. It made sense, that for that reason she wanted to stay in the hospital.

"Sweetheart this time things will be different. The hospital had made you feel better now you can come home and feel better."

" No," She shook her head.

"We're not going home now honey," He told her, "Lets just think about it."

"Okay," She looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay." She repeated, "Maybe it'll be okay."

"That's my girl," He kissed the top of her head and held her.

After Matt calmed Violet down they went for a walk around some of the hospital floors. He and Gabby had found she enjoyed walking down to the maternity ward and looking at the babies in the nursery window.

"When's Auntie Laura going to have her babies?" She asked Matt as they stood by the window.

"In a few weeks, are you excited?"

"No," She admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because what if you don't love me anymore?" She looked at him. "What if I don't like the new babies? Will they be my cousins?

"First off sweetie, I'll always love you," He sincerely promised her, "And so will everyone else. As for the babies they're technically your new cousins. I know that Gabby's family loves you and they already consider you one of them. I know it'll be hard to have Javier and Rafael and the new babies around but Diego and you are pretty good friends."

"I like Diego and Eva," She smiled, "And Uncle Antonio's funny. Auntie Laura's pretty."

"You're going to make a great older cousin. You're already a great older sister to Javier and Rafael."

That made Violet smile with pride, "I am?"

"Yeah, I know they miss having you around and they love playing with you. When your little girl cousins are born and get a little older maybe you and Eva can go shopping for toys and clothes."

"Shopping with Eva? I'd like that."

"Good. Now Auntie Leslie and Uncle Kelly should be coming soon. Why don't we go back to the room?"

"Okay Uncle Matt," Violet turned and followed him back up the elevator and to her room. She had only just begun to eat her dinner when Shay and Severide walked into he room escorted by a nurse.

"Auntie Leslie! Uncle Kelly!" Violet cheered happily, "You're here."

"Hey sweetie," Leslie's smile matched hers as she walked up to her and kissed her cheek, "You going to eat all your dinner for me?"

Violet made a face but she nodded, "Yeah even though it's gross."

"I'm not arguing," She chuckled, "After you eat we can play any game you want."

"Ooh, Candyland," She replied, "I love that game."

"Candyland it is then."

"Hey kiddo," Kelly approached her and sat on the other side of her bed, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," She answered. A lot of people had been asking her 'how she was feeling' and she didn't quite know what that meant.

"Good."

Matt was grateful that his friends offered to stay the night with Violet as he and Gabby had barley spent any time together over the past month. Her parents were taking the twins so when he went home the house would be all theirs, an idea he was quite looking forward to.

"We got this Matt, you go," Kelly turned to his best friend and smiled.

"Thanks," He patted his shoulder as he went to Violet and hugged and kissed her.

Antonio shuffled the papers on his desk and turned on his computer. He was early for his shift and since the Intelligence unit wasn't working on any pressing cases he had decided to pull in a few favours.

He had contacts at the LAPD and they were able to get him an email with some information he had requested. Reading the email he took some notes that would help him keep his promise to Gabby.

First off he wanted to find out what Violet's father had been doing in his time in Los Angles and if he had broken any laws; unfortunately the police didn't have much information on him, the only information that could offer was what some of the newspaper tabloids had reported. Still, Antonio was going to try and work the lead no matter how minuscule and unreliable it may be.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Again, this is slightly A\U so if you don't like it then please do not spam review me with anonymous accounts as it very much hurts my feelings. If you liked it or have constrictive feedback on the other hand please review :)

**Up Next: **Gabby and Matt spend an evening at home alone, Leslie and Kelly go to their first ultrasound appointment and Laura goes into labour but develops complications that may endanger her live and the twins lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N 1: **A huge thank you to my two friends who helped me with this chapter. After writing this chapter I realized that I should have classified Laura's pregnancy as high-risk before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Disney or Pixar.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"It's just me babe!" Matt called as he walked into the house and locked the door behind him, "Kicking off his shoes and putting them and his jacket away he made his way into the kitchen smiling as he saw Gabby cooking at the stove, "Hey baby," He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his nose, planting kisses on the spot he knew drove her crazy.

"Matt," She moaned out in pleasure, "This is almost finished."

"I'm not hungry," He continued kissing her, "We haven't been alone for months Gabby."

She turned around and faced him and she could tell she was worried,

"Matt what if something happens to Violet or…."

"Hey. Hey," He soothed, "Everything will be fine. Javier and Rafael are going to be fine; they've been at your parent's house tones of times before. Violet's in the hospital surrounded by doctors and she has our best friends with her, who happen to be an EMT and a firefighter, both trained in all levels of CPR."

"I know," She sighed, "It's just I can't help worrying about her."

"I know, I'm worried to but she's getting better. Now do you need any help with dinner?"

"Oh no," She chuckled, "If I let you help we'll never get anything finished."

Matt grinned mischievously at her, "Exactly," He walked to the stove and turned it off and then walked back to her and picked her up swinging her over his shoulder.

"Matt," She giggled, "Matt!"

He carried her up the stairs and placed her down on the edge of their bed, "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him; "You know I'm going to pay you back for that right?"

"Yeah," He laid her gently on the bed and climbed carefully over top of her, "I do."

She put her hand around the back of his head and tugged him down closer to her so that they could kiss, "I missed this," She whispered against his lips, "Us. Being alone like this. I do miss it but I also love the kids. I feel like…like its bad I like both," She admitted.

"I feel like that too," Matt confessed, "But I think it's good if we have both. We know the kids are fine and we both need this," He moved his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt and began moving them underneath his hands against her smooth skin.

"Matt," She cried out as he felt the material of her bra.

One hand continued to caress her,as he took of her shirt with the other and he was about to take of her bra when his cell phone rang. He ignored it at first but when Gabby's rang seconds after and his rang again they both knew something was wrong.

As he went to pick up the phone his heart dropped as he saw Severide's name on the screen. He swiped to answer the phone and with shaky hands held it to his ear as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Violet was fine and then we were watching "Finding Nemo" and she started crying and screaming, she pulled out her IV's and….I don't know man they won't talk to us."

"We're on our way!" He hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket and saw that Gabby had already gotten her shirt back on.

They made it to the hospital in record time and ran up the stairs and into the unit. Dr. Soreli was outside of Violet's room waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"A very severe panic attack," She explained, "I don't know all the answers yet but I think the movie might have scared her."

"Why?" Gabby asked, "It's a kids movie I've watched it with my… Oh no," She realized what might have happened.

"What Gabby?"

"At the beginning of the movie the mother dies," She explained, "I bet that's what did it. I wouldn't have even thought of that but it makes sense."

"Yes it does," Dr. Soreli, said, "We've given her a small amount of sedative so she should be asleep soon. She's been asking for you Mr. Casey."

"Right," Matt went into the room and saw Violet she was curled into Leslie's lap and sobbing and shaking.

"Uncle Matt!" She opened her eyes and turned a small smile on her face as she saw him.

"Hey baby girl," He soothed, "I hear you're feeling really sad."

"I am," She moved to him as he sat on the other side of her bed, "Can you stay?" She looked up at him

"Of course I can," He kissed her head and began rubbing her back as she closed her eyes.

Leslie offered him an apologetic smile as she walked out of the room, "Gabby I'm so sorry," She apologized as soon as she saw her friend, "I didn't know it would scare her. She waned to watch Frozen but…"

"The parent's die in Frozen too;" Gabby mentioned, "It's not your fault."

"I feel awful," She shook her head, "I hate causing her so much pain."

"You didn't but that's what is going to make you a great mother," She squeezed her hand.

"It's interesting you pointed that out Ms. Dawson," Dr. Soreli spoke, then before continuing she looked at Shay.

"Oh its fine, she's going to be Violet's god-mother if we can adopt her."

'Right," She nodded and then continued, "It might be that she wasn't scared of Frozen as the parents didn't die onscreen, sometimes if children can't see something they don't internalize it or really realize it happened, in other words it doesn't affect them as much where in Finding Nemo I presume its not like that."

"No, some big fish comes and he knocks the father out and when he wakes up and the next thing we see his wife and all but one egg are gone"

"So she might have assumed the larger fish killed the mother and babies, I can see how that would affect her.

"Can she still go home next week?" Gabby asked.

"I don't see why she shouldn't be able to I just suggest you be extra careful with what she watches and see's for right now. Hopefully we'll be able to work with her and help her realize it isn't real and that it's only pretend.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded and looked at the room, "Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes of course," Dr. Soreli said.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Gabby told Leslie.

"I'll go into the waiting room with Kelly," She responded.

Gabby nodded her head and walked into the room; there she found Violet curled up on Matt's lap asleep, "You want to stay like that?" She whispered, "I can go and ask if it's okay."

"No, no just help me move her," He responded and with some assistance from Gabby they got her lying on the bed and tucked her in.

* * *

><p>The next day Leslie and Kelly arrived to the hospital again. They had an appointment with an OBGYN and they would be able to see the picture of their baby. Both nervous they walked up to the desk and checked in and then sat down and waited to be called. They had requested Gabby's doctor, as they knew their friend had liked her.<p>

"Ms. Shay," A nurse called on a clipboard and she led her and Kelly into an examination room, she asked some simple questions and then told them the doctor would be in shortly.

"You know if you have mood swings like Gabby's were in for a long few months…" Kelly tried to joke through his nerves.

"Shut up," She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

He laughed.

"Ah Ms. Shay, The doctor walked in, "Nice seeing you again," She smiled, Shay was glad to see it was Gabby's OBGYN.

"You too," She responded, "This is my best friend Kelly Severide. I'm lesbian and I've wanted children for awhile so we used IVF treatments," She told her straight-out as she wasn't afraid of being up-front.

"Okay," Dr. Steven's nodded her head, "Well lets see how you're doing," She weighed her and measured her stomach, "I'm going to estimate your due date at July 15th," She said, "Now lets see if we can get a clear image of your baby."

Leslie smiled and she lay down and lifted her shirt up. She cringed as Dr. Steven's put the gel on her stomach and waved a wand over it, a few seconds later a image appeared on the screen and the sound of a beating heart could be heard throughout the room.

Looking at the image brought tears to Leslie's eyes and even to Kelly's who was trying not to cry.

"It looks like everything's going alright, I'll go print out some pictures for you," She took the gel off Leslie's stomach and turned to walk out of the room.

Leslie sat up and pulled her shirt back down, "I can't believe it," She shook her heads tears in her eyes.

Kelly hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>December 10<strong>**th**

Laura woke up with an extreme pain in her lower back and abdomen, she'd been having pains all night but thought it was simply Braxton-hicks, this time though she was horrified to find that she had soaked the bed in blood. Reaching for the phone she called Antonio but got no answer.

"Ah!" She grabbed her abdomen and screamed, she tried reaching for the phone again but felt to weak to get it.

"Mom!" Eva rushed into the room, "Is it the babies?"

"Call 911 and your aunt Gabby," She told her daughter.

"Mommy," Diego took a few steps into the room, "Are you really hurting?"

"Go away Diego!" Eva shoved him out of the room.

"No, no Eva…" Laura tried to scold, "Diego try calling your Dad at work, the numbers on the contacts list. Tell him…" She cried, "Just tell him something's wrong with the babies," She didn't want to scare her children but felt as if there was no other option.

Diego looked at her in fear, "Diego now!"

"Right," He scurried out of the room.

"Aunt Gabby's coming," Eva lowered the phone, "And she told me to call 911," She dialed the number and spoke as best she could to the operator, "My Mom's nine months pregnant with twins. She's bleeding and she's in a lot of pain. My aunt's an EMT and she's coming but we still need an ambulance."

"Okay sweetheart, that's good you did the right thing. Now is your aunt there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Eva, Eva," Laura called, "Give me the phone," She reached out for it.

Eva quickly handed her mom's cell phone over to her.

She talked to the operator over the phone and Gabby arrived just before the ambulance did.

"You two stay here!" She told Eva and Diego as she climbed into the ambulance, "Keep trying to reach your father!"

"He can't miss this," Eva watched miserably as the ambulance speeded off, "I'll be so mad if he does."

Just then Eva's cell phone rang and she smiled as she saw her father's picture come up, "Dad! Mom's just gone to the hospital with Aunt Gabby in an ambulance!"

"I'm on my way Eva," He told his daughter, "You two stay there. I'll get Aunt Gabby to come and make sure you're alright."

"I want to be with Mom!"

"Eva not now. I just… we don't know what's wrong okay."

Eva knew her father was worried and scared all at once, "Okay Dad," She let him hang up first and then she did the same.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Uh-oh? Will Laura and the babies be okay? What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **A huge thank you to my two friend and beta readers who helped me with this chapter. I hope you all like it and please remember to review as I love reading what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Thirty-seven year old female, nine months pregnant, severe abdominal pain!" The EMT told the doctors as they arrived at the ambulance bay at the hospital.

"Right," One doctor nodded and he turned to a younger one, "Tell the OR to be ready for emergency C-section surgery and get the OB/GYN on called doctor to help in surgery and get the on-call pediatrician to be ready as well"

"Right," The younger doctor scurried off.

"Emergency surgery?" Gabby questioned.

As they wheeled Laura quickly into the hospital the doctor asked, "Who're you?"

"I'm her sister in-law, I'm an EMT over at firehouse fifty-one."

"What's her name?" The doctor tapped the up button on the elevator.

"Laura Dawson." Gabby responded.

What's wrong with my babies?" Laura asked she was in the worst pain she have ever experienced, far worse then even both previous times she'd given birth. She knew that was not good for the twins.

"We're just going to take you up to maternity."

Laura nodded and once again the pain made her eyes close and as before she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Tell me the truth," Gabby looked at the doctor as the got on the elevator, "What's happened?"

"She's most likely suffered a severe placenta abruption. We need to do an emergency C-section surgery to save her and the babies."

Gabby felt as if her heart had just stopped, "That's serious."

"Yes, but we need to do it."

"Her husband, my brother, he should be on his way."

"The longer we wait the more risker it becomes for her and the babies. Now you can't come any further, you can wait in the waiting room."

"Right," Gabby took a step back, still very much shaking by everything that had happened.

She went to the nearest waiting room and sat with her head in her hands and didn't even stop herself from crying. She momently forgot to call Antonio and ask where he was when her cell phone buzzed and his name came up on the screen.

"Antonio where are you?"

"I'm in the ER! Where are you?

Surgery!"

"What? I'm on my way," He hung up. A few minutes later he came running past the waiting room and seeing her he doubled back.

"She has a placenta abruption. In other words it's serious Antonio; they took her into surgery they're going to do an emergency C-section."

He ran towards the operating room hallway but Gabby was quick to stop him, "She'll be under Antonio; this isn't something you mess around with. Just stay here." She looked up at him.

He shook his head and his fist hit the nearest wall in rage, "This is all my fault! I'm the one who wanted another baby."

"This isn't anyone's fault Antonio. All we can do is hope and pray that she got here in time and that she and the babies will all be okay."

"I can't do that!" He shook his head not afraid of the tears that were soaking his face, "I just can't do that."

Gabby didn't hesitate to hug him. "What can I do?"

"The kids are at home by themselves. They can stay on there own but after what happened and…."

"I'll go and get them. They can spend some time at my house. I'm sure Violet will be thrilled when she see's them."

"Gabby she just came home from here. I'll call Mom and Dad and maybe they can watch them."

"It's fine Antonio, but I'll call them, maybe they can come wait here with you," She stood up and took out her phone walking out into the hallway with it. She called her parents, Laura's parent, Matt and finally Eva and Diego who as expected hadn't gone back to sleep and were wide-awake.

"Eva and Diego want to talk to you," Gabby walked back into the waiting room handing her phone out to Antonio who took it.

"Hey guys,"

"Dad we want to come to the hospital," Eva pleaded, "I can't spend all day pretending like nothing happened. I want to be with you."

"Eva-"

"Dad I'm thirteen. You and Mom wanted me to start acting more grown-up and help out and I'm trying. We don't need a babysitter."

Antonio was to exhausted and to worried to even start arguing with his thirteen-year-old daughter "Alright Eva but let me talk to Diego. See what he wants."

"Okay," Eva didn't argue and the next voice Antonio heard was Diego's.

"Daddy," It was evident by the sound of his voice he had been crying, "Are Mommy and the babies okay?"

Antonio wasn't sure what to say to his son, he didn't even know the answer to that question himself, "The doctor's are doing everything they can buddy. Now your sister wants to come and wait at the hospital.

"I can't Daddy, I'm to scared," He started to cry.

"Okay buddy, what do you want to do?" He wished he could hug his son and tell him everything would be okay but he couldn't, "Okay you can spend some time with Aunt Gabby, she'll come and get you and Eva and drop her off at the hospital and then take you back to her house."

"Okay."

"Okay buddy," He waited until his son hung up and then turned to Gabby, "You okay with that?"

"Of course. Laura's parents are coming and Mom and Dad said to call them if you need anything."

Antonio nodded. "Yeah okay."

**Two Hours Later:**

"Are you here for Laura Dawson?" A doctor, still in scrubs walked out into the waiting room

"I'm her husband," Antonio stood up and walked towards the doctor, "How is she? What about the babies?"

"Your wife and daughter's are fine," The doctor assured him, "There were some complications in the surgery and…"

"Complications? What do you mean?"

"During the operation your wife lost a lot of blood and we had to give her a blood transfusion in order to save your daughters."

Antonio looked ready to strangle the doctor "But you said she was okay!"

"And she is, she's in the surgical recovery ward. She's under sedation right now but hopefully in the next hour or two she'll wake-up."

"Okay, what about my daughters?"

"They're in the NICU but only to be precautious right now they're doing fine. I have to say we were quite surprised they started crying immediately, we were expecting the worse."

Antonio let out a small smile, "Lets hope they keep fighting."

"Yes. Now because of the complications of the surgery we had to remove your wife's uterus. Now because of that and the risky surgery your wife underwent and the possibility of complications we want to keep her in the hospital for at least two weeks. In that time we'll have her on morphine as she'll be in pain and she might be in and out of consciousness a lot of the time. Are all of you immediate family?"

"Yes, her parents and our daughter Eva," Antonio told him.

"You and Grandma and Grandpa and see Mom first, I'll go and see my new sisters," Eva told her father as she stood and walked to stand beside him.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked, as children under thirteen weren't allowed in the NICU.

"I'm thirteen."

The doctor only nodded and waited for her father to speak.

"You know what Eva that would be great," He hugged her, "That would be a great help."

"Okay," She smiled proudly.

"If you wait here I'll take your father and grandparents to your mother's room and then take you to the NICU."

Eva nodded her head and waited. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure she liked the idea of having two baby sisters but she knew now wasn't the time to be whining about it. She was thirteen and she needed to start acting like a grown-up and help out, whether that meant staying in the nursery with her sisters or taking care of Diego or cooking and cleaning while her mother was in the hospital; she knew she needed to be able to do it.

Seeing her sister's wasn't anything like she imagined it would be. She needed to put on scrubs and wash her hands thoroughly with hot water, soap and sanitizer. When she was escorted into the room she was shocked at all of the small babies with wires and tubes. She had heard of babies being born very sick but seeing it in person made her grateful her sisters seemed to be okay.

"Here they are," A nurse stopped at two incubators side-by-side, "Do you know what your parents were going to name them?"

"Isobel and Nevaeh I think but I'll ask my father later."

"No rush. Now do you want to hold one or just stay here? Oh and before I forget to mention it my names Melissa.

To hide the fact that her hands were shaking Eva put them into her pockets. Her sister's weren't as small as the other babies but they were still tiny and she wasn't even sure if she could hurt them if she did something even slightly wrong. "Yeah okay I'll hold one."

"Just be careful of all the wires," Melissa warned as she lifted one of the little girls up and handed her to Eva.

Eva smiled down at her baby sister who was sleeping. She had, like her sister a headful of dark hair and her skin tone was dark. "Hey," She spoke nervously, "My names Eva, I'm your older sister."

Her tiny eyes opened and she stared up at Eva, looking at her for only a second she began to cry and all Eva could hear was that high-pitched scream.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eva asked fearfully as Melissa took her away.

"No, no she's just hungry," Melissa, explained "you can try feeding her if you want to sit down in a chair."

"Okay," Eva sat down in the rocking chair placed between the two incubators and took the small baby into her arms and tried to feed her the bottle once a nurse gave it to her, she hesitated at first but soon started sucking on the bottle and as she was drinking it Eva noticed another nurse feeding a bottle to her twin. "You two on the same wave length?" She joked, the small baby only staring up at her.

When the bottle was finished Eva removed it from the newborns mouth and the baby continued to stare up at her until she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Can I take a picture of her?" Eva asked Melissa.

"No sorry sweetie not in here when they get moved to the regular nursery you can though."

"Okay," She understood and figured that was why she was instructed to turn off her cell phone completely before entering the sterile environment.

Not sure what room her mother was in Eva walked up to the nurses station in the surgery recovery unit and asked, "My mother Laura Dawson can you tell me what room she's in?"

The nurses looked at each other before one answered, "Only two visitors are allowed at a time."

"I don't need to stay right now I just need to see my father."

"How old are you?" Another nurse asked, probably wondering why she was wondering around a hospital on her own.

"I'm thirteen but-"

"Eva," Her grandmother rounded the corner.

"Never mind," She walked away from the nurse's station and towards her grandmother, "How's Mom doing?"

"The doctor's think she'll wake up soon but she's going to be in a lot of pain; even with the morphine and her stomach is going to be sore for a long time."

"Grandma," She followed her down the hall, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why of course you can dear."

"Are you mad at Dad?"

Rosemary stopped walking, "Why would you think that?"

"I knew you wouldn't be but I think Dad's blaming himself. I'm just trying to help."

"Oh no sweetheart your father's just very worried and he has a lot on his plate right now. Don't you worry about anything. He's going to have a lot of help looking after you and your brother."

"But I can help!" Eva insisted, "I can look after Diego and cook and clean."

"Oh Eva I know you can help," Rosemary assured her, "But doing it all is a lot of work."

"Mom does it all the time! So does my Aunt Gabby and you!"

"Eva," She looked sternly at her, "Don't raise your voice like that at me. I know everyone's stressed out right now but that doesn't give you the right to speak like that."

Eva frowned, "Can I see my Dad?"

"Not if you're going to speak to him like you did to me."

"I won't I just think he should see the babies."

"Okay Eva," Rosemary continued walking and stopped at a room, "You can go in, your father and grandfather are in there now but I'm sure your father would love to see you."

Eva walked into the room and tried not to act to shocked when she saw her mother, "Dad, the babies are so cute. You should see them."

Antonio looked up at his daughter, "Maybe later sweetheart. I want to make sure your mother wakes up first."

"But Dad-"

"Not now Eva."

"But Dad-"

"Eva!" He looked up at her, "I think I need to call your Aunt to come and get you. It's been a long night and you should sleep."

"Dad," She complained.

"Not this time Eva," He walked with her back into the hallway and got out his cell phone.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

**Up Next: **Laura and the twins are okay for now but will some post surgery complications change that? Eva is trying to act more mature and grown-up but will it last? Will she cause more problems then she can help? Next chapter will have Gabby, Matt, Violet and there twins and maybe even Violet's friend Annabelle and a surprise realization for Diego.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **I was going to post this chapter on Friday but the site wasn't letting me upload any documents or even copy and paste them. Now its letting me copy and paste its just taking a bit longer. Anyways that's my rant. I want to thank all of my friends on Twitter for helping me through my frustrations of not being able to post and to my two best readers for editing this chapter for me. I hope you like the chapter and remember reviews make me very happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 8 **

Taking her Aunt's hand, Violet looked up at her, a sense of fear in her green eyes. Today was going to be the first time she had seen Annabelle since she had been hospitalized and she didn't know what she was going to do. Annabelle had been told, as much as a six year old could be that is, what had happened to her best friend and why she had been in the hospital; that still didn't make Violet any less nervous about the encounter.

"You'll be fine sweetie, nothing will go wrong and Diego's with you so it won't be just you and Annabelle."

Today was originally supposed to be a play date between Annabelle and Violet at Matt and Gabby's house but then Laura went into labour and Matt and Gabby had been watching their children on and off for the past three days. Originally calling to reschedule the play date Gabby had briefly explained the current situation and without hesitation Susan had said she'd watch Violet, Diego, Eva, Javier and Rafael for the day. After talking to Matt and Antonio they had decided having her watch all of the children on her own was way too much. Gabby and Matt appreciated the offer to watch the twins but they decided they could stay with Gabby for the day, Eva was going to go and help out but one of her younger sisters wasn't eating and she was determined to solve that problem first.

After calling the apartment on the intercom the group was buzzed up and Gabby opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator and she smiled, as Diego and Violet appeared to develop a game of who could be the first one to the landing.

"Okay you two," Gabby and Eva, who were carrying Rafael and Javier met them at the fifth floor landing, "You walk nicely to Annabelle's apartment. No running."

Both children nodded and Diego opened the door and proudly held it open for everyone, when Gabby walked through he looked up at her and said, "Daddy says real men hold doors open for women."

Gabby had to bite back a smile at Diego reciting something her brother said, "He's right Diego always remember that."

Thinking he was on a roll Diego also added, "He said Eva needs to date a real man."

"Diego!" Eva glared at her younger brother, "That's rude."

"Enough you two," Gabby looked between them, "Okay Violet go ahead and knock," She told her niece as they all reached the apartment door.

Violet knocked and soon Annabelle's excited sequel of 'they're here!' could be heard and the door opened and Annabelle and her grandmother greeted them.

"Come in, come in," Susan stepped aside, "My apologizes for the mess.

"Oh don't worry about it," Gabby waved off the concern, "Our house is much worse."

Susan chuckled and watched as Annabelle approached Violet, "Can I hug you?" She nervously asked.

"Yeah," Violet responded and Annabelle hugged her and looked at her, "I miss you at school."

"Well don't you worry about that," Gabby spoke up, "In January Violet will be back at school."

"Uh-huh and we can play together all day today," Violet added happily and together they skipped off leaving Diego all by himself.

"Hey," Diego walked after them, "Can I play?"

"Ma!" Rafael placed a kissed on Gabby's cheek and looked up at her.

"Hi baby," She kissed his dark brown hair, "I know Mommy's talking right now."

"Oh they're getting so big," Susan looked at the eight month old twins, "And you must be Eva," She looked at the fourteen year old, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh," She nervously laughed.

"Oh its all good when I told Annabelle you might be coming all she could talk about was how you were in high-school and was so cool. I was thinking maybe you could be my new babysitter."

"Oh- yeah sure," Eva was a little caught off guard, "Sure."

"Great," She walked away and came back carrying a piece of paper and a pen and handed both items to Eva, "Can you write your phone number on there for me."

Eva wrote the information down and then after saying goodbye to Violet and Diego she and Gabby walked back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Eva sat in the nursery holding her sister and a bottle, "Come on just one little drink?" She'd been trying for nearly half an hour to get the baby to drink more then a drop of milk, "Please?" She tilted the bottle towards her.<p>

The infant shrieked loudly and she didn't stop until a nurse came and took her away, "I know you want to help sweetheart," The nurse told Eva as she soothed the baby, "But maybe let us do this alright?"

"Yeah okay," Eva sighed and left NICU. As she left she felt tears sting her eyes but tried her best not to let them fall. She was trying her best to act, as grown-up as possible but it seemed like no one was letting her. She hadn't been allowed to stay home and watch Diego and she wasn't allowed to spend a lot of time with her sister's. The only good thing that had happened so far was that she was asked to baby-sit Annabelle.

Not wanting to go back to her mother's room she began to pace the hallways of the maternity ward. She stopped as she saw Kelly Severide walking down the hallway carrying Javier and a baby bag.

"Hi,' She semi-smiled as he approached her, "I'm Eva Dawson, Gabby's niece."

"Right, right I remember. You here to see your sisters?"

"Yeah but they're not doing so well," She looked at the floor, "Why are you here?

He chuckled slightly, "Trying to get your cousin to fall asleep."

"Ah," She looked up at the baby who didn't even look tired, "And walking helps?"

"Yeah that or driving," He responded thinking something else was bothering the young teen, 'Why don't you come along with us."

He was suggesting it but Eva was pretty sure it was more of an order\suggestion then an offer so she nodded her head and began walking in-line with him. As she had suspected the questions started coming soon after.

"So tell me about your sister's? How come they aren't doing so well?"

"One's okay, but the other hasn't been drinking a lot. She'll only take a few little sips. I'm there most of the time and I'm trying to help but it doesn't feel like I am."

Severide had heard of the teens sudden urge to be grown-up, "It's good you're holing them and getting to know them."

"It's not doing anything. Besides nobody's treating me like an adult."

That was where he wanted to explode at her, was she really that self-absorbed. Knowing it wasn't his place to scold her he motioned to the nearest set of chairs "Lets sit down and talk for awhile."

"Sure."

"Okay," He shifted Javier into a half lying down position after he sat down. Giving the boy his soother he hoped he'd fall asleep soon, "Look you're thirteen," He began, "I know a lot's happened for you in the last few months, staring high-school everything with Violet and now you have two infant sisters. I know your parents think its great you want to help out more but I have news for you kiddo life doesn't revolve around you. Being an adult means more then saying you want to be treated like one. I'm sure you'd heard you know respect is one of the hardest things to get and one of the easier things to loose."

"Yeah."

"Well this situation is kind of like that; you need to understand that your parents are going through an awful lot right now. On top of that your Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt are as well. That has to have an impact on the family and it is. You're parents aren't talking about how no one helps them out and you don't see Gabby and Matt saying they're upset because now your parents are getting more sympathy."

"No."

"That's because part of being an adult is realizing that sometimes you just need to step back and do things without being noticed. Do you understand?"

"Kind of. But what does that have to so with my sisters?"

"It's good you want to help with them but I wouldn't suggest telling your father or anyone else you're upset because you feel like you're not being treated like an adult. That's a very childlike thing to do? Do you get that?"

"Yeah so like how little kids whine when they don't get what they want but when you get older you realize sometimes you can't always get what you want."

"Yeah like that; it's all about growing up. Just try to remember that."

"Okay," She saw that her cousin was almost asleep and said to Severide, "Are you going back to my Mom's hospital room?"

"No, your Aunt and Uncle were just about to take the twins home when he started to scream. I'm going to meet them in the lobby."

"Okay I'm going to go and see my Mom," She stood.

"Remember what I told you."

"Yeah," She nodded and walked away. It didn't take her long to arrive at her mother's room and when she did she walked slowly in.

"Eva," Laura, still in major pain smiled weakly, "Hi.

"Hi Mom," Eva grew concerned as she saw the IV was back in despite the fact she knew they had been removed earlier in the day, "Did something happen?"

"Oh no," Laura tried her best to reassure her, "They just found a small infection under my stiches. They just need to do a small operation to fix it that's all.

She was downplaying the issue, in reality the truth was that the infection was caused by nick they had made when they had removed her uterus, the nick had caused internal bleeding and no they had to go into to repair the damage. It didn't sound serious but they were afraid the infection had already spread to other parts of her body.

"Oh okay," She chewed on her fingernails, something she did hen she was upset, "Where's Dad?"

"He went to go check on your sisters," She winced in pain as she moved slightly.

"Oh Mom," She cried and rushed over to sit by her, "I'll go and get a nurse."

"No, no sweetheart. They should be here soon to take me to surgery then hopefully I'll be able to see the girls."

"You haven't seen them yet?" She just assumed her mother had seen them as they had been born but realized she had to be put under, "Sorry I forgot," She sheepishly replied,

"No, no don't be sorry," She reached out to touch her hand.

"Okay Mrs. Dawson," Two orderlies came in wheeling a cart, "Lets gets you ready for surgery."

Antonio took a minute to look at both of his daughters in their respective incubators. Once hearing about how Laura needed more surgery he had needed to get out of the room, after kissing her and telling her he'd be there when she woke up, he went to the NICU I hopes that holding his daughters would make him feel better.

The two babies, who still didn't have confirmed names, were absolutely gorgeous and Antonio thought they looked like Laura although at such a young age it was really hard to tell.

With a bottle in his hands he reached in a scooped one of them into his arms and gently rocked her, "You have to eat so you can get better," He walked over to a chair and carefully sat down, upon offering the small baby the bottle she moved her mouth away.

"Come on baby girl," He cooed taking two fingers and carefully moving her face towards the nipple of the bottle, "Eat for Daddy?"

The baby's dark brown eyes met her father's and she touched her mouth to the nipple.

"That's my girl," He held her and carefully tilted the bottle so she got as much milk as she could. Careful not to give her too much at once he made sure he finished the bottle. "There now doesn't that feel better? All this milk is going to make you big and strong." He gently held her against his chest patting her back until he heard her burp. Upon carefully lying her back in his arms he smiled as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto his finger as she went to sleep.

Kissing her forehead gently he inhaled her baby scent and continued to hold her in silence until one of the NICU charge nurses approached him.

"Mr. Dawson can I ask if you were able to get your daughter to drink a bottle of milk?"

"I was."

"Good," She smiled happily as she had grown a liking to the two little girls who unlike the rest of the babies in the NICU weren't all that sick. "I have the papers here for you to sign to transfer them to the regular nursery until they're able to go home."

Antonio took the papers and read them carefully before signing them and handing them back. He had been very grateful to how accommodating the staff in all wards of the hospital had been to hos family. Currently, he was grateful for the hospital seeing to his request that the babies stay in hospital until Laura was able to go home; that way she could spend as much time as possible with them.

An hour later Antonio made it back to the surgery ward to join Eva and Laura's parents in the waiting room. He didn't have to wait very long for a doctor to come out to them.

"Family of Laura Dawson?"

"I'm her husband," Antonio stood and stepped forward.

"Well Mr. Dawson we were able stich up the infected area and clean up the wound. Luckily we caught it in time that it did not spread to any other parts of her body. She'll recover normally and despite another week for the stiches to heel no other recovery restrictions were caused.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's being moved back to her room and should be awake in an hour or two."

"Thank you doctor," Antonio smiled and knew what would make Laura waking up way better then just seeing him.

**An hour and a half later:**

Her body aching and the room slightly spinning Laura slowly opened her eyes, blinking slightly to adjust to the light and then to the images she thought she saw, "Antonio," She croaked out looking at her husband.

Turing his attention away from his daughter Antonio looked at his wife, "Hey babe," He stood and kissed her, "They're doing better and they're being moved to the regular nursery. Thought you might like to see them first," He handed her the small baby, their daughter.

Looking at the baby in her arms she cried, "Hi," She kissed the infant's forehead and recognizing her smell the baby instantly settled in her embrace and went back to sleep, "She's beautiful," She breathed through her tears.

"Here," Gabby handed Antonio the other baby and stood, motioning for Eva to follow her, "I think I'll go and call Susan see how Violet and Diego are doing," And she left the room with Eva.

"They're both so beautiful," Laura looked at the baby her husband was holding and the one in her arms, "I'm just so happy."

"Yeah, me too," He moved to sit on the bed beside her, "They don't have officially names yet."

She looked at him puzzled, "I told you yesterday I liked the names Isobel and Nevaeh."

"I know but I wanted you wait until you could hold them."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Thanks babe."

"So lets hear they're officially names?" He asked as if he didn't already know them.

This one can be Nevaeh Grace Dawson and the one you're holding can be Isobel Alia Dawson."

"Welcome to the family Nevaeh and Isobel," Antonio kissed each of their foreheads and then kissed Laura on the lips.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Will Eva listen to the advice Severide gave her? Next chapter jumps to early January when Violet's custody hearing starts, lots of drama, suspense and even some twists, turns and an unexpected event are coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **This chapter is the start of the trial and where the real drama and suspense comes into play. In terms of the court case I don't have much law experience, just what I learnt in my high-school law classes and from watching TV shows and movies. I apologize if I got anything wrong in regards to that part part of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Early January**

"Aunt Gabby," Violet dragged her feet into the kitchen, "I don't feel well!"

Putting some pancakes out on the table for Violet Gabby lifted her head. Today would be Violet's first day back at school and she knew she'd be nervous, "Come here," She motioned and the girl dragged her feet over to her, "You didn't tell me this when I woke you up."

"I didn't know then."

Feeling her forehead she said, "You know it's not okay to lie Violet."

"I do feel sick!" She persisted again, "Really."

When she was in the hospital the doctor's had put Violet on a small doze of adolescent anti-depressants. The side effects, which Gabby had memorized, included feeling nauseous, something she knew that Violet got when she was stressed out.

Violet was still on the medication and took it every morning.

Lifting her up Gabby kissed her forehead and said, "I think you're nervous about today; kind of like your first day of school."

"Maybe."

"I know its scary but remember you have lots of friends that want to see you. You can spend all day playing with Annabelle and Uncle Matt and I will pick you up at the bus stop after school."

"But I'll miss you," She hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too sweetie but you need to get back to school. You're feeling better now and school is where you need to be. Now," She sat down on a chair with Violet in her lap, "We need to talk about something important. Do you remember when Uncle Matt and I told you that we needed to go to a place where people decide who children should live with.

"Uh-huh, you and Uncle Matt and Daddy are going there because you all want me to live with you!" She smiled brightly. She didn't really understand the process of the hearing and thought it was simply because so many people loved her that they had to go.

"Yes well that starts today. Now the lawyers who are helping me and Uncle Matt are going to try to make sure you don't have to come to one of these meetings but you might have to."

"Cool," She smiled, "Will I see Daddy?" She asked hopefully. She had missed him and since Gabby and Matt had lied and told her he'd gone back to Los Angles for a little while when in reality he'd just not been allowed to see her.

"Ah sweetheart it's not like that, this is official. It's really important, you'd be talking about things to a person called a judge and they'd decide who you get to live with."

"Oh okay."

Gabby could see she still didn't quite understand the situation but didn't really know how else to try and explain it to her. "Eat up and then we have to go. I need to take you to school and Javier and Rafael to Abuela and Abuelo's house." Over the holidays Violet had asked what she should call Antonio, Laura and Gabby's parents. The question although surprising all parties got good answers, Antonio and Laura told her she could call them 'uncle' and 'aunt' and Gabby's parents told her she could call them 'Abuelo and Abuela.'

"When's Aunt Leslie's baby going to come?" Violet asked as she took a bite out of her pancake.

"Not for a few more months the baby still has a lot of growing to do." She told her as she brought her medication over to her, "Here you go sweetie," She placed her medicine and glass or orange juice down on the table for her.

Violet took the pill and swallowed it with the juice and the finished eating her breakfast. While she was eating Gabby got her lunch ready and then did her hair. She also made sure Javier and Rafael had everything they would need for the day as she didn't know for sure what time she and Matt would be out of court. She was hoping it would be in time to get Violet off the bus but she couldn't be sure.

"Violet," Gabby handed her, her back pack, "If Uncle Matt and I are late getting out of this meeting I'm going to call the school and Abuela and Abuelo are going to come and pick you up alright?"

"But will you be at the meeting all night?"

"Oh no not that long we just might be picking you up around dinner time."

"I want to see Uncle Matt," She pouted.

"I know you do sweetheart and you will see him. Now we have to go alright," She double-checked she had everything before leaving the house, carrying Javier and Rafael and Violet walking behind.

Arriving at Violet's school Gabby parked in the parking lot, "Okay Violet you ready?" She turned in her seat and asked the six year old who was sitting in the van's second row of captains chairs.

"No! I don't want to go."

Dr. Soreli Violet's therapist had told Gabby and Matt that the first day of school would be emotionally tough so she had been prepared for a break down. She climbed out of the car and went around to other side of the car and opened the back door.

"Come on Violet," She reached encouraged, "I'm going to take you to your classroom. Just like on the first day."

She rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to go."

"Violet come here," Gabby told her; she wished she had time to spend talking to her but she didn't. Court started at ten and it was already almost nine o'clock. She still had a lot to do before going to the courthouse.

"Auntie Gabby," Violet sobbed into her shirt, "Please let me stay with you."

"Oh sweetheart," She rubbed her back, "I wish I could."

Since they only lived less then three blocks away from the school Annabelle's grandmother walked her to and from school every day.

"Grandma!" Annabelle jumped up and down as she saw Violet from the sidewalk. "It's Violet!"

Taking her granddaughter's shoulder gently but firmly Susan said, "Sweetheart I think Violet's sad. Look Ms. Dawson's holding her.

"Oh," She looked more closely at the scene, "Is she sad?"

"Yes I think she is. We can go over and say hi but don't run. It's slippery and you might fall." She explained as the sidewalk was covered with ice and wet snow.

"Okay," She continued to walk with her Grandma, once they got closer to Violet and Gabby, Gabby saw them and whispered something in Violet's ear, the girl turned around.

"Hi," She waved.

"Hi honey," Susan hated seeing any child upset and she especially felt bad for all that Violet had been as was going through, "You having a rough time?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded through her tears, "Daddy's going to be at the meeting," She hiccupped, "I can't go. And Uncle Matt and Aunt Gabby are going to be home really late and I miss Uncle Matt."

Looking at Susan Gabby mouthed, "Custody Hearing"

"Ah," She nodded her head, "Well now I don't know if this will make you feel better but why don't you come home with Annabelle tonight and we can go sledding and make hot chocolate what do you say?"

She perked up a little, "I'd like that."

Looking appreciatively at the older woman Gabby said, "Well then it's all settled. I'll just get Abuela to drop off your suitcase at Annabelle's house."

"Oh boy!" Annabelle smiled, "Lets go tell everyone!" She reached up to take her friend's hand.

Violet hesitated for a second. Looking up at Gabby she gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, can you go with Annabelle now?"

"Okay," She let Gabby put her down and she took Annabelle's hand.

"I'll take them in, make sure they're all settled," Susan quickly told Gabby, "I'll tell the office about tonight too."

"Yeah, I'll call and tell them about the changes," She said watching the older woman hurry off to catch up with the girls. " At that moment she was thankful she and Matt had met with Violet's teacher the previous week to tell her about Violet's condition and what was going to happen regarding the custody trial.

* * *

><p>The Family Law Courthouse was in downtown Chicago and since it was rush hour and she was already running late Gabriela arrived after the hearing had started. She went into the gallery and sat at the back making eye contact with Matt to let him know she was there.<p>

At a fifteen minute break she met with Matt outside the courtroom, "You don't' have to be here Matt," She looked at his exhausted face. He had just come off a shift and the day before that had worked at a construction job almost all day.

"I want to be here," He said and he kissed her on the lips, "How was Violet this morning?"

"A little shaky but we saw Susan and Annabelle on our way in so that helped. Susan invited her over tonight after school."

"I'm glad Violet found a good friend," Matt stated.

"Me too," Gabby nodded in agreement as Mr. Begaly and two younger associates walked towards them.

"Mr. Casey, Ms. Dawson," He shook both their hands, "This is Henry Chang and Peter. Arshavin. They're two of my best Junior Associates and they'll be assisting me on this case."

"Very nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir," Henry Chang was the first to step forward to shake their hands, soon after Peter Arshavin did the same.

After the introductions had finished Mr. Begley began walking towards a more private section of the hallway, turning the corner he turned to Matt and Gabby and said, "This is going to be a judge only trial, which is usually the case in these proceedings. One thing I should warn you about now though is that Mr. Reynolds's lawyers are going to pretention the judge to take Violet's decision about where she's like to live into account.

Matt's eyes almost shot out of their sockets, "What? After everything she's been through?"

"Matt," Gabby took his hand in an effort to calm him.

"Yes, that and considering her age we should be able to argue against it, however I am not sure how easy that is going to be for you request she doesn't testify. I'm going to ask that it only be the judge in the courtroom with Violet and that no transcript be taken. Also, that no one couches Violet on what to say; that way it's far. That unfortunately is the best scenario we can hope for."

Gabby took a deep breath; she had feared that this is what would happen and one look at Matt showed he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay," Matt nodded, "But she might have a hard time understanding it fully."

"I'd like to meet her before she talks to the judge," Mr. Begaly said, "Maybe then we could go over it with her."

"That would be helpful," Matt told him.

"Okay, well hopefully we'll find out the date soon so you can make the arrangements to get Violet out of school; and if needed for you to take some time off work," Mr. Begaly spoke to them.

Gabby's cell vibrated she saw it was a text from Antonio. He had the results from his check on Jim and was outside of the courthouse, "Excuse me," She said and walked down the hallway and back out of the courthouse.

"Hey," She gave her brother a quick hug, "How're Laura and the twins doing?"

"Good," He smiled, "Laura's feeling better every day and most of the scarring had gone away. You guys should come over for dinner soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure Violet would love that. Thanks again for doing this," She thanked him.

"No problem," He handed over his findings, "I think you'll find this will help you." He kissed her on the cheek and then turned and walked away.

Walking back into the courthouse Gabby met back up with Matt and the lawyers, she said, "That was my brother, he's a detective he did some legal investigation on Jim Reynolds and his time in Los Angles. He said it might be able to help us," She handed Jim Begaly the file.

"Would he be able to testify if needed?"

"I'm sure he could."

"Good," He handed the file over to Peter Arshavin, "Go over this and highlight anything that we could use and makes notes too. Prepare to give it to me during lunch break today."

"Yes Sir," He nodded and walked off.

A clerk came out to tell them that the judge was ready to start and they all piled into the courtroom, Mr. Chang handing him a large file as they walked.

"Counselor's are you ready for the proceedings on whether Violet Casey should testify" The judge, Kate Atkinson asked.

"Yes Your Honor," Both Senior Lawyers said at roughly the same time

"Good," She looked at both of them, "Mr. Lagry, you may proceed,"

"Right," He nodded and stood, "The Plaintiff petitions the court that Violet Casey testify. Given that this is a custody case we believe that her word should be taken into consideration."

The judge nodded and accepted the motion that was handed to her by a clerk, "Does the defense have an objection to this?"

"Yes your honor we do."

Judge Atkinson lowered her glasses and looked at Mr., Begley, "Aright counselor what is it?"

"We believe that given the circumstances that Violet has been in these past few months it would be unwise to have her testify in front of everyone. However, if the Plaintiff agrees we would be willing you have her talk to just you, Your Honor. Of course we would also ask that she be given no preparation from either side. "

The lawyers at the plaintiff table were whispering in hushed tones and then one stood and said, "The plaintiff would like to point out to your honor that Mr. Begley's clients have right now court ordered sole custody of the child. We would we concerned your honor that this might give them a chance to maybe accidently say something to her.

"Your Honor my clients are respected members of this community, a fire-fighter and a EMT. As much as I'm sure they'd like to talk to Violet about what to say if Your Honor rules they can't I'm sure they will oblige."

The judge appeared to be thinking over the matter after awhile she banged her gravel and said, "The court rules in favour of the defense. I will set up a time for me to meet with this girl and talk to her. I will let both counsels know the arranged time. Now lets proceed…."

The rest of the morning consisted of small arguments from both sides on whether the current custody arrangements should be re-looked at, finally Judge Atkinson rules that it should not be and then she gave a two and a half hour lunch break.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang at three thirty and children left their classrooms and hurried to get ready to leave for school. Chatting away Violet and Annabelle got on their coats, snow pants, hats and mitts and put on their backpacks and walked out to the pick-up and drop-off area.<p>

For the most part Violet had an uneventful day with not a lot of drama. A lot of her classmates had asked her where she was but Gabby and Matt had anticipated that so they helped her decade what she could say. Gabby had packed her favourite pasta salad for lunch and given her two cookies instead of one. At afternoon recesses Diego, Annabelle and her had played catch with a ball and now she was going over to her best friend's house.

Annabelle's grandmother had brought Annabelle's sled with her when she picked Annabelle and Violet up and they had gone sledding right away. As the hill was close to the school the hill was already busy when they arrived.

"Lets go down together!" Violet said to Annabelle as her sled could hold two people.

"Yeah!" She agreed excitedly and they got on and pushed off and went flying down the hill. They landed in a pile of snow and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Lets go again!" Annabelle cheered and they happily ran back up to the top of the hill.

Later that night Annabelle and Violet were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework when the apartment buzzer buzzed.

"Is that Uncle Matt and Auntie Gabby?" Violet asked hopefully as Annabelle's grandmother went to see.

The voices she hard told her it was and she squealed in joy. She packed up her school bag, "Thank you Ms. Camden," She looked at Annabelle's grandmother, "I had fun tobogganing."

"Oh you're very welcome sweetheart," Susan told the girl and opened the door when she heard a knock.

"Uncle Matt!" Violet went flying towards him and almost caused him to loose his balance, "I missed you!" She looked up at him, still holding on tightly.

Handing Rafael over to Gabby Matt lifted Violet up, "I misses you to sweetheart," He kissed her forehead and held on to her tightly, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah I did. Auntie Gabby made me my favourite lunch and she gave me two cookies."

"Well that was very nice of her. Now did you say thank you to Ms. Camden for letting you come over?"

"Yes," She smiled proud that she had remembered all by herself.

"Good girl."

"Thanks again for letting her stay here Susan," Gabby removed her hair from Rafael's grasp as she talked, "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all; she's a very sweet girl and she and Annabelle play so nicely together."

"Annabelle's my best friend," She said.

"You're my best fried too Violet," Annabelle told her.

"Okay sweetie," Matt put Violet down, "Say goodbye to Annabelle you'll see her tomorrow."

"Bye Annabelle," She hugged her.

"Bye Violet," Annabelle hugged her back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Violet talking to the judge will come in a few chapters but before that we'll learn more about the information Antonio gave Gabby and why it might put Violet at risk. Hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing this story. I really do like reading all of the reviews I get and I think you're going to have a lot of different emotions after reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Where almost out of blocks," Violet pouted as she handed Matt a soft block. She looked up at the block tower, it had taken her nearly an hour to finish and he was now taller then her. She wanted it to reach the ceiling though and was disappointed when she discovered she was running low on soft blocks, "Can we please use the harder LEGO's?"

"No, sorry sweetheart. It wouldn't be as bad when it wasn't so tall but I can't take the chance of them falling and hitting your or your cousins," He motioned to where eight month old Javier and Rafael were playing on the carpet.

"Well maybe we can get more soft blocks," She said and handed Matt the last two.

"Maybe," He nodded, "We'll see maybe for your birthday."

"That's in a month?" She pouted.

"Then you'll know if you really want them," He patted her head and said, "Well now I think its time for the best part."

"Yay!" She grinned and kicked the block tower over causing the blocks to fly across the living room. Violet laughing hysterically; the twins looking curiously at what seemed to be going on.

"Okay Violet now lets clean them up before dinner time."

"Okay Uncle Matt," She nodded and the said, "Why can't I see Daddy?" It wasn't an unusual question, not since the custody trial had started a week before. She hadn't gotten a straight answer and both Matt and Gabby could sense she was anxious to find out the truth.

"Uh…" He busied himself with finding blocks in the hopes that would distract her. It didn't.

"Uncle Matt. I want to see my Daddy."

Sighing Matt looked up and saw she was crying, "Sweetie come here," He walked over to her and picked her up holding her tightly, "It's a complicated question."

"Why?" She wondered.

"Hey dinner's ready," Gabby walked into the room and saw the current scene taking both twins into her arms she looked at Matt.

"She asked about her Dad," Matt responded and he knew that they had to tell her something.

"Oh," She let a breath out, "We can talk about it later okay Violet."

"No!" She shook her head, "Now!"

"Hey, hey," Matt looked at her sternly, "You need to be nice to Aunt Gabby.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, no none of that. Now listen to me okay." She turned her head and looked at her Uncle. "Tomorrow Aunt Gabby and I have a meeting with our lawyers about your father and some other things. If that meeting goes well then we can see about you maybe seeing your father okay?"

"Okay," She seemed to accept this answer for now but Matt knew tomorrow night she'd be asking about the meeting. He needed to be prepared to tell her she still wasn't allowed to see him.

The next day, after seeing Violet off on her school bus and dropping Javier and Rafael at Gabby's parents Gabby and Matt arrived at the downtown office of Begley, DeGrossi & Evans.

Inside the tall office building they sat in a small conference room and waited until Mr. Begley and his assistants helping out on the case came in.

"Ms. Dawson, Mr. Casey," Mr. Begley shook both of their hands, "Thank you for coming down here to meet with me. We have analyzed and read the information you gave us and I felt it was best we talk in person."

"Okay," Matt and Gabby shared a look; they were both worried about what Antonio had found out.

"We looked through the information and in turn spoke to a sister firm in Los Angles, they did some more digging and found out more information in to what we already feared." He opened up a file and continued, "It appears as though Jim Reynolds's is wanted for attempted murder in connection with a bank robbery down there. It seems he also owes some people a lot of money."

"Some people?" Matt repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"These men are money collectors, according to the information you received and what we were able to acquire it appears as though he may have gotten into gambling and is in debt with these men. Now of course I strongly urge you to allow me to show these to Judge Atkinson. However it is your call."

Matt didn't hesitate in his response, "Show them to her."

He nodded and turned to Peter Arshavin, "Call Judge Atkinson's office and schedule a meeting in her chambers as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir," The young lawyer turned and left the room.

"Now," Mr. Begley fiddled with his pen, "This information brings a whole new element to the hearing itself. Mr. Reynolds's can have custody over Violet despite the charges laid against him; however they will severally weaken his case. My colleagues in Los Angles also informed me that Mr. Reynolds's mother passed shortly before he left for Los Angles. I suspect his lawyers will, in light of this new found evidence will argue that he was in a state of grief and that is why he left so suddenly."

"Sir," Arshavin walked back into the room, "Judge Atkinson is waiting for you to go to her chambers."

"Thank you," He stood and looked at Matt and Gabby, "My apologizes for cutting this short. I'll let you know if the trial is postponed further then tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Matt shook his hand and after Gabby shook his hand and thanked him as well they left the office.

With the meeting cut short and it still being early Gabby and Matt decided to head back home and spend some time with Javier and Rafael.

As Gabriela's mother let them into the house she said, "That was a short meeting."

"Something came up at the courthouse that our lawyer needed to intend to," Gabby explained as she took off her winter boots, "We got all the information we needed though. Thanks for watching them," She hugged her mother and walked into the living room smiling as her boy's eyes lit up when they saw her.

"Oh Mommy missed you," She walked up to them and sat down on the floor in between them giving them each a kiss, "Where you good boys for Abuela?"

"Always," Esmerelda smiled, "I changed them half an hour ago; you know what though I can always watch them for the morning; you and Matt should have some time alone together."

"Oh no Mom-"

"Gabby I insist; besides I like having them around," She looked at her grandsons, "I usually help Laura out with the girls but Antonio's off work today and wanted me to take a break.

Gabby nodded her head; Antonio had told her that he'd been looking forward to some time at home for a few days. "Well if you're sure we'll pick them up before they're afternoon nap."

"I'm sure," Esmeralda all but shooed them out of the house.

"What now?" Gabby looked at Matt as they headed back to her car.

"I think I have an idea," He looked at her and winked.

"I think I like that idea," She responded back and she kissed him on the lips before walking around to the other side of the car to get into the driver's seat.

When they arrived home they went straight to their bedroom and kissed, "Kids are safe and everything is fine. I think this is going to be a good day," He stroked her hair and kissed her neck.

Gabby moaned out in response and once she got her voice back managed to say, "I think we should get married in May."

That stopped Matt dead in his tracks and he looked up at her unsure of exactly what to say.

"I-just… whatever happens these next few months I think we're going to need something happy to look forward to. Plus we could have our honeymoon after the twins birthday; they'll be one and I think I'd be okay with leaving them with my parents for a week or two."

"Or two?" Matt raised her eyebrows, "I think I like that."

"So do you think it's a good idea?" She looked up at him.

"I think it's a great idea," He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. Settling her back on the ground he kissed her deeply and began walking towards their bed. Feeling it with the back of his legs he sat down and pulled Gabby on top of him their lips never breaking. "I love you Gabby; and I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

"Mrs. Gabriela Casey. I like it," She grinned and kissed him again.

"That's sexy," He kissed her again and they fell onto the bed laughing.

"I've missed this," Gabby admitted, "Us just being together."

"Me too. But a part of me misses the kids."

"Now that's really sexy," She rolled on top of him, "I love seeing you with our children Matt. You're so natural with them and it just…. It makes some parts of me tingle," She admitted biting her lip.

"Really?" Matt was now amused, "I didn't know that."

"Well its not exactly something I can say in public."

"I know that. So you like it when I pick up the kids and kiss them."

"You're a natural father," She kissed his lips, "Before we got together seeing you with children just made me picture our future children."

"Yeah and what did they look like?"

"Well I love the twins and Violet,' She began, "But for some reason I always pictured a little girl with your blonde hair who was a spitting image of you. Sometimes though I thought of a little girl who looked like me."

"I want more kids," He spoke then, "I want a little girl with your hair."

"I want another baby too," She kissed him and her hands traveled down to his pants and she undid his belt.

* * *

><p>"Hi, oh you're just so cute," Violet was sitting in-between Isobel and Nevaeh who were laying on their backs on play mats, "Oh I just love you," She looked at her cousins and smiled. "I want sisters just like you."<p>

"No you don't," Diego looked up from where he was doing homework on the couch, "They wake up in the middle of the night and cry for hours. Plus everything upstairs is pink."

"Oh you're jealous," Violet looked at him, "They're so adorable; Just like Eva says."

"Wanna take all three of my sisters?"

"Diego!" Eva walked up behind him and smacked him over the head, "You can't sell us!"

"I'm not selling I'm giving you away."

"You can't do that kiddo," Antonio said as he walked into the room and took both of his girls into his arms. They looked at their father and lay contently.

"But Daddy!" He complained, "Three sisters?"

"Oh, you love us," Eva rolled her eyes, "Who couldn't love Isobel and Nevaeh, they're adorable."

Diego looked at is sisters. He had to admit they were pretty adorable. Still, he missed doing things with his father on his days off.

As if reading his son's mind Antonio said, "When your baby sisters are older I promise we'll do things together like we used to."

"Okay Dad," Diego replied, "I guess its okay," He shrugged but then covered his ears as both babies let out cries.

"I think two beautiful babies are hungry," He cooed gently and carried his daughter's upstairs where he had gotten Laura to rest in their bedroom as he watched over the children.

While he was upstairs they're was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Eva stood, "It's probably Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt."

"I'll come too," Violet walked with the older girl to the door and smiled as she saw her father on the other side, "My Daddy!" She swung open the door and hugged him, "Uncle Matt and Aunt Gabby said I couldn't see you," She frowned as she looked up at him.

Jim knew he needed to get his daughter on his side so he said, "Well that wasn't very nice of them. I just wanted to see you."

Eva studied him and decided she needed to start asking questions, "How did you know Violet would be here?"

"Well now Violet who's this smart, precious young lady."

"This is Eva! She's thirteen. She's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Jim questioned, he didn't like them letting her get attached to all these people. 'You know Violet she' nor really your cousin. Now do you want to come with me and I can tell you all about your grandmother, my mother."

"Yes," Violet nodded and grinned.

"Uh I should go get my father," Eva turned her head and looked at the stairs half expecting to see her father walk down them.

Jim placed Violet on the ground and lifted up his shirt to show a gun holstered to his hip, "I wouldn't do it sweetie." And with that he took Violet's hand and walked off.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Uh-oh Jim has Violet! Will he hurt her? What will Matt and Gabby do? Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Italics are thoughts and italics with quotation marks are memories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Season one of Chicago Fire and Chicago PD's 101 "Stepping Stone" and 102 "Wrong Side of the Bars"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Matt slammed on the breaks and he and Gabby jumped out of the car, not bothering to show ID's to the police they ran into the house.

"What do you know?" Gabby looked at her older brother with pleading eyes.

"Nothing yet but we've alerted bus stations, train stations and airports, we've also got in touch with the FBI and the LAPD. We'll find them," He assured her.

Gabby shook her head and collapsed into Matt's arms and cried, he was crying as well.

Being told to stay upstairs Eva had heard her aunt and uncle's voices and ran down the stairs, "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, "I didn't know what to do. He had a gun and I wanted to get Dad but…."

"Hey, hey," Matt turned to the teenager and pressed his hands firmly on her shoulders, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," She cried, "I shouldn't have let her go. I should have taken the gun."

"Eva… Eva…." Antonio stepped forward, "We already talked about this…." He saw the rest of the Intelligence Unit file into the house.

Following her father's gaze Eva stepped back and looked between Matt and Sergeant Voight knowing the pas history between the two men.

Voight stepped forward and locked eyes with Matt, "Lt. I know I've done things in the past…. That….. he trailed off "But I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to get your niece back." He stuck out his hand.

Gabby squeezed Matt's hand and then stepped forward, "You helped save Diego. I'm willing to trust you," She shook his hand.

Matt looked between Gabby and Antonio and his mind swirled with what he could do. The man had tried to kill him on multiple occasions, yet he had helped save Diego and Antonio spoke highly of him, despite his somewhat un-conventional methods. He had also been more then willing to give Antonio extra time off for him to help look after Isobel and Neaveh.

Swallowing hard he stepped forward and stuck out his hand and shook Voight's. The entire room let out a collected sigh of relief and then Voight asked Antonio what had happened and what action had been taken so far.

Antonio explained the situation regarding the custody battle and and that he'd alerted the LAPD and the FBI.

"Alright Halstead and Lindsay you go talk to his lawyers. Ruzek and Atwater you go get show a picture of Violet to all of the bus stations, train stations and airports. I want roadblocks at every exit to the city and somebody call Burgess and Roman."

Atwater and Ruzek walked over to Matt and Gabby and Ruzek swallowed and spoke to Gabby, "Do you have any recent pictures of Violet? It'll be returned."

Gabby nodded and shakily handed over one of Violet's school pictures.

"Thank you," Atwater said and the two men left.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Violet hurried to catch up to her father as he sped into the airport, "Daddy where are we going?"<p>

Jim turned and looked at his daughter, he could tell she looked scared and that wasn't good for his plan. If she looked scared then the guards could start asking questions and they'd figured everything out. He needed to come up with an excuse and make her feel better, the excuse he could do, making her feel better on the other hand was going to be tricky; he was never any good at being a father; he assured himself though that he wouldn't' have to do it for long just until they got to Los Angles and he got the money. Then he'd have her taken care of.

"Look honey we need to go to Los Angles to get some money and then we can go somewhere nice and live in a big house."

"Chicago?"

"No, no this is the last time you'll be in Chicago."

She gasped and began to cry, "But I'll miss Uncle Matt and Auntie Gabby and-" He grabbed her closed and put a hand over her mouth. Making sure no one was paying much attention he pulled her to the side pulled a wig and hat out of a bag.

"Put these on and be quiet!" He ordered as his patience with the child thinned.

"Why?" She looked at the items.

He glared at her, "Just do as I say!" He wished he didn't have to check his gun in cary-on. He shoved a backpack into her hands, he had put things in it he had stolen to make it look like Violet was well cared for, he'd done the same for her checked luggage.

"Daddy what are those?" Violet asked as she looked at the fake passports that doesn't look like me."

"Shut up!" He growled and forcefully pushed her against the wall, "Do as I say!"

"You're hurting me!" She cried.

He sighed heavily but worried that he might draw attention he removed his hands from her; instead he took one of her arms and and put the brown wig on and covered it with a hat. He then put a wig on over his hair and a fake mustache and beard on. "We're going through security now so be quiet. If you don't I think I'll have to pull out my gun when we're in LA." He hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

When it was there turn at the security clearance the border guard checked their tickets under fake names and didn't give them a second chance. Jim grinned and took Violet's hand more forcefully and went to the bordering gate.

* * *

><p>"The lawyers aren't saying anything!" Lindsay announced with a huff of annoyance as she and Halstead arrived at the district as Antonio was filling out information on the crime board.<p>

Coming out of his office Voight crossed his arms and said, "You think they're in on it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Halstead responded, "When we said we were cops they almost threw us out."

"Clamed their clients get harassed by the police all the time," Lindsay quipped, "Thy represent murders, rapists and apparently slim ball kidnappers. They said we weren't getting anything until we got a warrant and even then I thin they're sheading files right about now," She sat down in her chair. "How are your sister and her fiancé doing?" She asked Antonio.

The phone rang and Voight went into his office to answer it.

"Not so good," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "This was the last thing they needed. Violet was getting a lot better and now-" He shook her head, "The only good thing that'll come out of this is that they'll finally be able to legally adopt her."

Hanging up the phone and sprinting into the bullpen Voight said, "That was Atwater they're at O'Hare a woman told security about a girl crying about missing Chicago. They caught her at the gate of her plane and they're going to talk to her now."

"We need to contact all the airports in LA!" Antonio ran to his phone and picked up the receiver.

"Good idea," Voight nodded.

* * *

><p>"Daddy I don't want to leave Chicago," Violet whined as they bordered the plane. "Do I need to go?"<p>

"Yes!" He looked at her and lowered his voice, "Now if you don't be quiet something very bad is going to happen to you," He hissed and forcefully pushed her into her seat and buckled her in, making sure it was tight.

"Is everything alright?" A flight attendant asked as she walked by.

"Yes, fine my daughter's just scared," Jim lied, hoping the woman would believe it.

"Okay," The flight attendant walked away.

Violet looked at her father and closed her eyes to try to sleep _I want Uncle Matt and Aunt Gabby," _She said silently and wished she could hug them. As the flight went on she continued to keep her eyes closed and pretend to be asleep so her father couldn't hurt her again. At some point she remembered something Matt had told her

"_If you anybody ever hurts you and you feel unsafe you find an adult you can trust. Aunt Gabby, myself anyone at 51 or any police officer you see."_

She was going to tell that nice lady who asked if she was okay; and she had a plan on what to do, she opened her eyes and looked at her father, "I need to go to the washroom."

Jim didn't hide his distaste; "Hold it until we get to LA."

"I can't," Violet whined,

"Fine," He undid her seat belt, "But no talking to anyone." He warned her.

She nodded her head and walked as calmly as she could down the aisle seeing him watching her she went into the washroom and slipped to the ground and began to cry. She wanted to be brave but she couldn't do it.

"Is everything okay in there?" Another flight attended heard the crying and became worried.

Through her tears Violet whimpered, "Help me."

"Help you? Help you with what?"

Violet heard multiple voices and then the voice she recognized, the flight attendant that had asked her if she was okay "Can you open the door sweetie?"

Violet stood and opened the door; her eyes soaked with tears she nervously looked down the aisle and whimpered, "Help me."

She could tell the girl was in trouble so she quickly closed the curtain and blocked off the area, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked gently."

"My Daddy took me!" She sobbed, "But he can't, he can't! Uncle Matt said he wasn't allowed too."

"Ssh," She soothed, "What's your name sweetheart."

"Violet Casey," She looked up at the woman, "Are you a police officer in the sky?"

The middle-aged woman laughed, "Something like that sweetheart, why?

Violet took off her wig and hat and hugged the woman; "My Daddy said he'd hurt me if I told anyone. But I can trust police officers."

"Oh sweetie you can trust me," She hugged her, "My names Meagan and I have children a little older then you. Can you tell me some more about why your Daddy took you?" She signaled another flight attendant to notify the captain of the situation.

"Violet you better be finished," Jim hissed and attempted to draw the curtain but a male flight attendant stepped forward, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your seat." He looked at him sternly, "Lets go," He ordered and took Jim back to the seat and sat down in the aisle.

"He has a gun! He said he'd hurt me with it," Violet watched horrified as the man took her father back to sit down.

"He won't honey he won't," Meagan assured her and looked at her, "Do you want to stay here with me."

"Uh-huh," She nodded and Meagan lifted her up into one of the seats the flight attendant used. Then the pilot emerged from the cockpit and said, "I hear your name is Violet. My name is Brian and I'm a pilot. Would you like to see how planes work?"

"Yes please," She nodded and followed the pilot to the cockpit.

"This is Jason he's my assistant, now can you stay here with him well I talk to Meagan."

"Yes sir," She nodded her head.

"Her names Violet Casey, her Uncle and his fiancée have custody of her. Her father is suing them for it. They reported her missing around five hours ago. We have the LAPD meeting us at the gate."

"Poor girl," Meagan shook her head, "She must be so scared and confused."

"Her Aunt and Uncle are flying to meet her at the airport but they're not leaving for awhile."

"I'll stay with her," Meagan offered.

"Thanks," Brian smiled and went back into the cockpit.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>What do you think will happen when they land in the air? Will Jim try anything else to get the money he wants or will he be arrested.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing it really makes me happy. I wanted the beginning to be a little different an to stand out so its semi 1st person for Violet and I really like how I wrote it and I hope you do as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **An "F" word is used and some of the scenes are descriptive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Okay Violet," Meagan turned to Violet as the plane prepared to land, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay here with me and we're going to wait until everyone's off the plane. When I get the all clear from the air marshals that your father has been taken away I'll take you out into the terminal."

Violet didn't respond she just clung onto Meagan's hand and closed her eyes; she wanted to see her aunt and uncle again and go home. She wasn't sure how long she was with her or when she heard someone speaking into the radio but after that everything happened so fast. When Meagan brought her off the plane she saw her father with a gun and the next thing she knew she was pressed against him with a gun to her head.

"LET ME GO!" She cried and screamed.

"If I don't get my money and a way out of here I kill her," Jim threatened as he put the gun on Violet's skull.

There were nearly three dozen LAPD, Air Marshall's and FBI agents surrounding the small terminal and he relished at the fact that he had them all squirming, "I don't want anyone to come anywhere near her," He moved backwards, "I won't hesitate to kill her."

Violet whimpered and began to cry, "You don't love me," She sniffled.

Without hesitation he took the butt of the gun and rammed it into her head causing her to let out a sharp cry of pain and fall to the ground. Her eyes were blurry from the cause of the blow and all she could remember was the car crash months ago and how she felt the same sort of pain.

Jim grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her upright, "Now where's my money and my airplane!" He demanded.

A senior FBI agent who was wearing an expensive looking suit stepped tentatively forward, "Before we get you this money you need to help us understand why you need it."

Jim growled, "My fucking mother, in all of her glory decided to give her everything when she died. She left me with nothing! I looked aft her and put her in homes to make sure I got the money but she gave it all to this stupid good for nothing girl who she never even met," He scoffed, "I deserve that money!"

"We'll work on that now-"

"NO! Get me my money then we'll talk!" He demanded and refused to say another word. He didn't even care that Violet had thrown-up and was having trouble keeping her eyes open for long periods of time.

"Sir," The same man stepped forward again "we're doing everything we can to get you what you want but you need to give us something. Your daughter needs medical attention let us take her and get her help."

He kicked Violet to the floor and laughed menially, "No way. She's my insurance. I know her uncle won't let you kill me if there's any chance you'll injure her."

"Don't hurt Uncle Matt…" Violet murmured before she closed her eyes and her breathing became heavy.

"Sir she needs medical attention," The man repeated but Jim just turned the gun onto Violet and laughed, "Where's my money?"

The man lowered his voice and said something into his microphone and then stepped back. In the next seconds out of nowhere there was a shot and Jim felt a bullet seep into his shoulder causing him to stumble and loose control of the gun. After that there was a rush of people who kicked the gun away and went to get him and attended to Violet. He was being pushed away from her and didn't even bother to look back to see if she was alright, he knew he'd never get the money he wanted but he didn't care.

Violet opened her eyes only to close them again due to a surging pain in her head. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and she cried out in pain hoping anyone would hear her. Her memory as to what happened was still a little hazy but she knew it involved her father and a gun.

It was nearing mid-night in Los Angles and Violet hadn't woken up yet. She'd suffered a major concussion and CT scans showed the slight possibility of brain trauma, due to the blow she received recently and that fact she'd been in a serious car crash, something that had already made her her brain more sustainable to injury.

When Matt and Gabby had arrived in Los Angles and been informed of what had happened they'd rushed to the hospital, Matt never leaving Violet's side.

"Sweetie," Matt's eyes widened as he saw her move her head slightly, "Violet," He gently touched her hand, "You're okay, I'm here," He soothed.

She turned to face him and said in a horse voice, "Can't open my eyes,"

Matt's heart stopped, that couldn't be what the doctor's were talking about. No way. Despite the fact he wanted to break down and cry he managed to stand up and walk out of the room and grab the attention of a nurse who followed him into the room.

"She says she can't open her eyes," He explained, his voice enriched with worry.

"Let's have a look," the nurse didn't pretend to hide her worrying looks, "I'll get her doctor too. Tell him she's awake.

"Uncle Matt!" Violet cried, not liking the new voice she heard.

He rushed over to her, "I'm here baby," He took her hand, "Auntie Gabby will be back soon too. She just went to call everyone; so many people are worried about you."

"I want to see you," She sobbed but found even crying hurt her eyes and this caused her to become more upset.

Matt was unsure about what to say so he simply sat on the bed and pulled her carefully into his arms and held her.

Gabby walked into the room with two water bottles and handed one to Matt, "Any change?" She asked unaware of the events that had already taken place.

"She woke up," Matt whispered, "But she can't see," He mouthed and didn't feel at ease as she tensed up at the words. "The doctor's on her way. Will they need to run some tests?"

"Yeah, probably a CT scan and others," She explained as she walked to the other side of the bed, "its Auntie Gabby," She took Violet's other hand, "I'm here too."

"Hi." She said weakly and said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no sweetie you don't have anything to be sorry about," Matt assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I….I…" She stammered out but couldn't finish as her doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Violet, my names Amanda; I'm your doctor. Can I have a look at your head in a special machine?"

"No," Violet pouted, "Not again."

"I know you were scared earlier Violet but we need to make sure your head is getting all better. Your Aunt and Uncle can be with you again.

"When can I go home?"

"We can't bring you home until you're all better," Matt explained, "This test will help Amanda and the other doctor's understand why you can't see."

"I want to see again. Okay I'll go into the machine," She said.

"I'm glad," Amanda smiled, "I'll schedule you in first thing tomorrow morning. Now how about you try and get some sleep for me?"

"Can Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt stay with me?"

"Of course they can."

"Good," She leaned into Matt and rested her head on his lap and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table working on her English essay Eva tapped her fingers nervously on the table, "Why haven't they called yet?" She sighed.<p>

"Eva sweetie, Los Angles is four hours behind us. I hope your aunt and uncle are still sleeping," Laura closed the fridge door and poured some orange juice into a glass.

"I can stay up with Isobel and Nevaeh." She offered, "I'm not going to get back to sleep," She looked at the clock on the wall, it was only six o'clock in the morning but Eva had gotten up and come upstairs around half an hour ago. Her mother had been up with the babies half the night.

"You sure?"

Eva managed to nod her head, although her tears were evident.

"Okay Eva, talk to me. What's going on?" Laura sat down beside her daughter.

"It's nothing," Eva turned away, "You should get some sleep."

"Hey," She reached out and touched her arm, "You're my daughter too and I'm not going to be able to sleep if I know you're upset. This is about Violet right?"

Eva finally turned to look at her mother, "I'm supposed to be the oldest; I saw he had a gun and I let her go," She sniffled, "That's not an adult thing to do."

"No, no Eva," Laura looked her in the eyes, "That was. You saw the gun, what were you thinking when you saw it?" She knew the answer but she knew Eva needed to realize it herself.

"I know guns are dangerous and I didn't want Violet to get hurt now she's even worse though."

"That wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt her you saw the gun and instead of trying to take her back you let her go. If you had tried anything you and Violet both could have gotten shot. You did the grown-up thing. You knew what the car looked like and were able to memorize some of the license plate. That helped the police Eva. You did everything you could."

"Then how come I feel so bad?"

"Because you love her and you're worried about her and that's okay. Is this why you didn't eat anything last night at dinner?"

Eva nodded, "My throat feels like it's collapsing and I can't do anything to stop it. I didn't want to tell you because you were busy with the twins and comforting Diego because of what happened to him. I wanted to help you but I couldn't that's another reason why I'm upset."

"Eva you listen to me; You're becoming a young woman that both your father and I are extremely proud of and you're helping so much with your younger sisters but you need to talk to us. I know its hard when your father's at work, especially now but things will get better. When your sisters are sleeping through the night and last night your brother needed extra attention too but sometimes you're going to need some more attention and that's okay. Now come on lets get you back to bed."

"No I want to stay up with the twins."

"Thankfully they're asleep again and now I want you to try and get some sleep."

"I've been thinking a lot about what Kelly Severide told me back when the babies were in the hospital," Eva began, "I still don't really understand."

Laura remembered Antonio mentioning to her that Kelly had a talk with Eva "I think he; and all of us are glad you want to be treated like an adult but it's not going to come overnight. You're still learning and I'm glad you didn't whine about not getting any attention last night."

Eva smiled a little, "Yeah? But I thought you wanted me to say something," She asked "I'm a little confused."

"Eva, a few months ago and for as long as I can remember whenever you didn't get the attention you wanted you'd get upset and that's never appropriate to have a temper tantrum about. Last night you did the complete opposite you were so quiet and sad but wouldn't talk to me about it. There's a difference between talking and whining and stomping around being angry, do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so. When someone asks I can say I'm feeling anxious and they can help me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," She nodded, "I'll try and talk about it the next time."

"Good. Now how about we both try and get some sleep?

"Okay," Eva stood and hugged her mother and then went downstairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright," A Neurologist sat down behind his desk, "I've gone over the results of both od Violet's CT scans and I'm afraid I have some bad news."<p>

Gabby held back tears as she took Matt's hand in hers "She won't be able to see again?"

"I'm afraid that's a possibility. Now there is a surgery that's available, its risky especially for someone as young as here but it could help?

"What would it involve?" Matt asked.

"Well it's a type of brain surgery. We'd need to go behind her eyes and relieve some of the pressure build up caused by the swelling. If we're able to successfully do that then she'll be able to see again with strong prescription glasses. I'm not going to lie though if one tiny thing goes wrong in the sugary she could loose more then her eyesight, one wrong tick on her brain and there could be a whole lot of serious issues at hand. I want you to talk this over and give each possibility serious thought."

"Right," Gabby agreed, "Is there a chance we can still move her to Chicago? I think, especially now it would be good for all of us to be close to our family."

"Yes, I think I can arrange that. I'll talk to her doctor and see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"Feel free to stay here we'll I go and make the proper arrangements for the transfer," He stood up and left his office closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Gabby turned to Matt, "What should we do?"

He ran a hand over his face and deeply sighed, "I don't know. I want her to be able to see but that surgery sounds risky. I don't think I can take a chance of something else happening. Lots of people are blind and with accommodation they're fine.

"And know that we could have done something? I don't think I can do that. I know its risky but every surgery has risks. I think maybe we should get more information about it."

"Gabby until we adopt her this is my call. I'm her Uncle!" He snapped and as soon as he said it, he regretted it. "Gabby I-"

'No, no," She swallowed, "You're right, it is your call. You do whatever you want. I think I'm going to go call everyone and update them."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing what you have to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, I love hearing what you all have to say about it. I am trying to get as many storylines as I can about all of the different characters as well and I promise we'll focus on Shay's pregnancy and how she and Severide are preparing for the baby. Also, I don't know a lot about medication so my apologizes if anything in this chapter is in-correct.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Apple or Disney

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

Gabby sat with her head against the wall doing her best to hold in her tears. Her head hitting the wall behind her didn't even faze her she just reached for her phone and dialled Shay's number.

"Hi Gabby," Shay's sleepy voice answered after the second ring.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up I just needed to talk."

"No, no that's okay. How's Violet doing?"

"Not good," She admitted crying, "She's blind and the only way for her to see again is a risky surgery."

"Oh sweetie," Her heart dropped, _hasn't she been through enough? _ "Kelly and I will fly out first thing tomorrow morning."

"No, no you guys don't have to do that."

"Yes we do. I miss you girl. Friend's stick together remember? Plus I think a change of scenery will do us good."

"They said they'd transport Violet back to Chicago when its safe to do so but I'm not sure when that's going to be," She admitted.

"Well let me know; something else is wrong isn't it?"

"Matt and I had a fight. We disagreed on whether Violet should get the surgery and he told me until I officially adopt her its his call."

"You know he didn't mean that right?"

"Yeah Shay I know… I know but it still hurts."

"I bet it does," She sympathized, "Well go and talk to him and tell him that."

"I can't right now Shay," She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Ms. Dawson sorry to interrupt," A nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Shay I have to go, I'll text you later."

"I'll call everyone else tomorrow morning,"

"Thanks," She ended the call and looked back up at the nurse, "Is Violet okay?"

"She's refusing to take her medication unless you or your fiancé are in the room with her. She's been having a meltdown ever since she realized you left."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head and raced towards Violet's room when she entered she saw her shaking and in tears.

"Ssh Violet," She spoke in a calming voice, "It's okay I'm here."

"Auntie Gabby," She sobbed, "I thought-thought you'd left me."

"Oh sweetheart we just needed to talk to a doctor. We'd never leave you."

"Nobody loves me. Nobody wants me."

Gabby's heart ached for a little girl. She had gone through more pain and heartbreak then any adult could handle. She had been doing so well and then her father kidnapped her and now, now Gabby was afraid she was even worse then she was right after her mother died.

"Uncle Matt and I want you Violet; we love you. Remember we wanted to adopt you? We still want to."

"Why?"

"Why? Violet we love you so much, you're such a sweet and caring girl and you're going to be the best older sister to Javier and Rafael."

"I miss them," She admitted softly to herself so that no one else could hear.

"Can I lay down with you? Make sure you take your medication so you can get better?"

"I want to see again!" She yelled angrily, "None of the medication can do that!"

"I know it can't sweetie but it'll make you tired and make your head hurt less."

"They want me to sleep so…. So they don't have to deal with me," Her voice shook, "No, no I don't want to sleep."

"Sweetheart we want you to sleep because your body needs to rest."

"I want to see Mommy!" She felt around for tubes she could reach out but Gabby was faster and she grabbed her arms, "Violet." She spoke sternly, "I want you here with me."

"No!" She tried to get out of Gabby's hold. "LET ME GO!"

Holding back her own tears her voice still trembling, Gabby turned to the nurses and whispered, "Can you sedate her?"

"Yes," One whispered in return and left returning minutes later with a needle and while Violet was still struggling with Gabby she injected her and soon her grip loosened and she fell asleep.

"How long will that last?" Gabby turned to the nurse and asked.

"Until late afternoon," The nurse responded, "I don't think it's a good habit to get into though."

"I know. I'm a EMT back home in Chicago," Gabby told her not caring how it came across, "I just know she needs sleep, she's been through so much."

"Right," The nurse nodded and left the room, "We'll be back to check on her through the day"

"Yes, thank you," Gabby sat down in an uncomfortable chair and took Violet's hand in hers. Soon she was asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"MA!" Javier and Rafael yelled happily as they saw her mother. They didn't care that she was sleeping. "MA!" They yelled again not getting a response the first time.<p>

Hearing her son's calling her Gabby woke up thinking it was all just a dream; after all they were in Chicago with her parents and she and Matt were in Los Angles with Violet. Then she saw her parents, and Matt who was holding their sons. This wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Mom, Dad!" She leapt to her feet and rushed to her parents hugging them before taking Javier and Rafael out of Matt's arms. "Why are you here?" She asked, "I'm not complaining I just-"

"Leslie called us," Esmeralda began, "She said you were sounding pretty miserable. I couldn't stand the thought of you and Matt being here all alone with no support."

"And I agreed," Eduardo added, "We have a hotel room nearby so if you and Matt want to catch some proper sleep you can."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 12:00 PM L.A. time Matt answered. "I was just getting some lunch when I saw your parents."

"Lunch sounds good," Gabby realized she was hungry.

"We can go get some," Matt offered knowing that they needed to talk about what had happened the previous night.

"Yeah? Mom, Dad can you stay here?"

"Of course dear," Esmeralda told her, "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I don't know she had a pretty restless few hours," Gabby spoke as Matt nodded his head, he had been in and out of the room as well having a lot on his mind he'd ended up just walking around the hospital a lot.

"Well we'll stay here," Eduardo promised his daughter, "We got her some things too." He held up an IPad, "Eva helped show us how to load Audiobooks on it."

"Mom, Dad you didn't have to buy that."

"Consider it an early birthday present. It's not like she doesn't deserve it," Esmeralda shook her head, "That poor girl she's gone through so much. I just wish there was more we could to help."

Gabriela knew her parents, especially her mother always needed to fix everything. When Diego had been kidnapped they'd hardly left his side and spoiled him with presents, much to Eva's displeasure.

"Mom believe me you coming here and bring Javier and Rafael is probably the best gift I could have asked for," She spoke honestly, "I really just needed to both here," She hugged them again. Kissing Javier and Rafael once more she handed them back to her parents and left the room with Matt.

"So about last night," Began as they walked down the hallway, "I think we need to talk about things."

Gabby looked at him, her anger building up, "About how you basically told me I don't have the right to love Violet?"

"Gabby I-"

"I want to think you didn't mean it Matt," She interrupted him, "But its not the first time it happened, you've commented on it before. Is that what you really think?"

He stopped walked and turned to look at her, taking her shoulders he said "No! Absolutely not Gabby; I know you love Violet like she's your own daughter. I was just so torn yesterday with not knowing what to do. I still don't know what to do."

"She wants to see again Matt."

"I think we need to have another talk with her doctors," He decided, "What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea but first lets go get some lunch," She pressed the 'down' button on the elevator.

"Good idea," Matt agreed.

Almost fifteen minutes later they returned to the floor each carrying a handful of assorted drinks and sandwiches as well as some soup and baby food for the twins.

Walking into Violet's hospital room their hearts warmed. Javier and Rafael were sitting on either side of Violet happily babbling away as they watched Eduardo tell Violet about the IPad.

"When she did wake up?" Gabby asked her mother as they emptied the things they were carrying onto a small table in the room.

"Not long after you left. She was really upset at first; I don't think she recognized your father and I by our voices. Once she heard Javier and Rafael call out to her though she smiled."

"She really loves them," Gabby smiled at Violet's arms wrapped around the infants.

"Uncle Matt! Auntie Gabby!" Violet smiled as she heard their voices, "Look what Abuela and Abuelo bought me!" She held up the IPad, "Abuelo says it has a pretty pink case."

"It does," Matt, noted the sparkly pink case, "I hope you said thank-you."

She had forgotten, "Thank you Abuela, thank you Abuelo."

"You're very welcome sweetie," Eduardo kissed the top of her head, "Now do you want to listen to a story?"

"Dad," Gabby caught his attention and shook her head. She wanted Violet to try and eat some lunch before she got distracted with her new toy. "How about you try eating a half of a sandwich Violet?"

"I don't like hospital food."

"I know honey but these sandwiches are from the cafeteria. Remember you need to eat solid food to get stronger. When you're strong enough the doctor's are going to let you go home to Chicago," She added hoping that would change the girls mind.

"Uncle Matt do I have to?" She asked, knowing that sometimes her uncle was less strict about her trying new food.

"Yes Violet out need to listen to your aunt."

"There simple sandwiches Violet," Gabby told her, "Egg salad and ham and cheese. Not like the ones I have you try at home."

"Oh," This seemed to change her mind, "Well maybe a little of the ham and cheese."

"Good girl," Gabby unwrapped one of the ham and cheese sandwiches and handed it to her smiling as she ate it, "Can I have the other half?"

"Of course you can," Gabby handed it to her.

Seeing there 'sister' get lunch Rafael and Javier began to cry. Rafael dove onto his stomach and tried to roll towards the side of the bed luckily Eduardo caught him.

"Where do you think you're going little man?" He laughed.

"Ababa," Rafael babbled away as he kicked his legs and tilted his head to look back at his parents.

"I'll take him Dad," Gabby stood and picked up Javier and then walked over to her father and took Rafael, "We bought some baby food so we can fee them."

"There's bibs in the diaper bag dear," Esmerelda told her and Matt got out the needed items and took Javier.

"I think you're hungry and just a little bit jet-legged," He gently bounced his son on his knee as he put the bib on him, "You're used to sleeping now huh?"

"Da," He smiled up at his father showing off his big half toothless grin.

"We fed them some lunch before we got on the plane," Esmeralda explained, "But I think you're right its jet-leg and there's a lot going on."

"I'll just see if he'll eat a little, then I'll change him and if you don't mind I think it might be a good idea for Javier and Rafael to go back to the hotel room and sleep."

"No Uncle Matt! I want you to stay!" Violet pleaded, "Auntie Gabby too!"

"Sweetheart I think Uncle Matt needs to get some sleep," Gabby tried to explain, "How about you listen to some music and audio books on your IPAD and before you know it Uncle Matt will be back."

She frowned, "Auntie Gabby are you going to stay?"

"Unless a doctor or nurse needs to talk to me alone."

"But you'll come back?"

"Of course I will."

"I guess that's okay," Violet decided. She finished her sandwich and tried to find the button to turn the IPad on with.

"Here you go sweetie," Eduardo turned on the device for her, "Do you want to listen to music or a story?"

"Does it have Frozen on an audio book?" She wanted to know.

"I think so," Eduardo look through the items Eva and Diego had loaded and found the complete movie in an audio version, "Yep here it is. I have headphones too so you can hear better if you want."

"Yes please."

"Alright then," He attached the headphones to the device and helped her put them on. He pressed the play button and moved to hand to where she could change the volume on her own and how to play and pause the story.

"Thanks Abuelo," She smiled gratefully as she pressed the 'play' button.

"Knock, Knock," Amanda Violet's doctor and the Neurologist Dr. Simpson walked into the room Amanda smiling when she saw the girl had so many visitors, "Well aren't you little miss popular. Mind if we steal your Aunt and Uncle away. I promise to return them."

Violet took off her headphones, "Okay Amanda," She recognized her doctor's voice.

"Good," Amanda smiled glad she seemed happy and walked with Matt and Gabby to Dr. Simpson's office.

"Have you two had the chance to discuss what we talked about yesterday?" Dr. Simpson broke the silence first as he went to sit behind his desk.

"We did," Matt nodded, "And I know Violet would love to be able to see again. We have a few questions though."

"Ask away."

"If she does have the surgery how long will her recovery take?"

"Well she'd need to be exposed to sight slowly as she's not used to it. As her eyes are going to be very sensitive I'd say a week with bandages covering her eyes. Then get her some glasses."

"It's major brain surgery though right?" Gabby asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean its more risky they over brain surgery's. We just need you both to be aware that there are risks that happen and to really think it over."

"Can you move her back to Chicago before she has the surgery?"

"That's what I wanted to come and talk to you about," Amanda cut in, "I was able to contact the hospital in Chicago and in two days we feel she'd be ready to go back to Chicago. We're going t fly her and both of you on a helicopter."

"Great," Gabby smiled relieved Violet wouldn't have to go on a big airplane after what had already taken place. "Thank you so much."

"Once I told them who Violet was it seemed to be easier, she has some real admirers at Lakeshore."

"Yeah, they've been great to her. They have wonderful doctor's there."

"Due to these circumstances I think it's important I know if Violet is going to have the surgery before she goes. If she is going to I'm going to have to make phone calls and fax things over to the doctor's in Chicago Dr. Simpson explained.

"Right, right," Gabby understood, "Would tomorrow morning give you enough time?"

"It should yes."

"Okay," Gabby looked at Matt, "We should know by then."

"Good, well I won't keep you away from your family," He said by way of ending the meeting and Matt and Gabby stood up and left the office followed by Amanda.

"I'll come to Violet's room later to talk to you more about the transfer," She informed them.

"Thanks," Matt said as she nodded and turned to walk in the other direction. Turning to Gabby he said, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do," She agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Will Matt and Gabby allow Violet to have the surgery? Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are.


End file.
